Those Golden Eyes
by TueyTwoShoes
Summary: NEW UPDATED CHAPTERS! almost 30 years after Edward leaves Bella a second time, Bella and her "family" must face the returning Cullens head-on. Can they overcome their grudges and coexsist? Will Edward get Bella back? And how will he react to his son?
1. Bad Dreams and Premonitions

A/N: Okay ,this is my first story and I'm soooo happy!! This may be a little rough, but just follow through and review! It will get better!**

* * *

**

**UA/N: Hey everyone, new readers and old! I've decided that I'm going to rewrite this story. Same plot lineand everything, but better written. So please, enjoy and review.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Bad Dreams and Premonitions

I tossed and turned in my old bed as I remembered Edward leaving…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Out on the front porch, we sat together watching twilight come. Our hands we intertwined and I was so happy I felt like I could explode. Edward turned to me, freeing one of his hands. He stroked my face with such caution that I almost felt human again. Like the cautious, blushing Bella, and not the dangerous, lethal Bella I am today._

_But when he leaned in to kiss me, and the light flickered in his eyes, I knew there was something different. He wasn't scared, he was determined. No, not determined. _

_Hungry. I smiled, wrapping my arms around him and deepening the kiss to a level I never would have dared to a few months ago. To my pleasure he didn't pull away as usual. Instead, he scooped me up in his arms and carried me into the house._

_Good thing Charlie wasn't home this weekend._

_The next morning, I was cooking breakfast in my bathrobe, humming my lullaby, when Edward came down the stairs. He was fully dressed, with his car keys in hand. _

_"Edward?" I asked, confused. Why was he leaving? And his face is so sullen, like he's going to kill himself again. _

_Dread crept through my veins. I couldn't bear to hear the words he was about to speak. _

"_Bella, we're leaving." He said in a monotone, eyes aimed at the floor._

"_Where are we going?" I asked, an ounce of hope in my voice that Edward was taking me with him._

"_The Cullens are leaving, Bella." He shook his head in disdain, "I couldn't bear it if you were ever hurt because of me."_

"_But I'm-" I began._

"_The Volturi want you, Bella. They think that you would be a valuable addition to their guard, and they will use force if they must. They have the entire guard looking for you. Including Aro. But they can't find you unless you're with us. So the sooner we leave the better." He walked over to me. As I stared at him, tears brimmed in my eyes. _

_Shock passed over his face, then was replaced by fear. "Bella." he commanded, "Never. _Never_, do that again. It's too dangerous." His hand reached to wipe the tears from my face._

"_What do you care? " I snapped, slapping his hand away, "You're leaving."_

_Pain contorted his beautiful features, and I felt a twinge of regret. But then I remembered the meaning of my words, and my face hardened. _

_He shook his head and walked out of my house. _

_And my life._

_Without a word, I went upstairs and packed my rusty suitcase. It threw clothes in as the tears poured down. I found a pair of old sweat pants and a tank top, put them on, and fell on my bed. I punched my pillow repeatedly, tearing it to shreds. _

_I pulled myself together enough to carry my suitcase down the stairs and leave a short note for Charlie._

_I loaded the suitcase into my old truck and headed to the airport._

_I bought the first ticket out and ended up on a plane to California. Once in my seat, I got a call. The ID read Alice. I hit ignore and erased all of the contacts on my phone. _

_But the call had reminded me of everything I'd been trying to push down for the past few hours and I broke down again in tears. I ended up crying the entire ride._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

I awoke from my reverie and screamed, "FELICITY!"

The brunette appeared almost immediately at my bedside. "Him again?" I nodded.

She sighed. "Bella, it was not your fault. He was just a scared little boy who had never really understood how good you were. He was never a man, and the thought of becoming one was too much for him. So just Let it go, Bells. Just let _him_ go." urged Felicity.

I felt the tears pouring down my face. "I want to. I really, truly, _want_ to. But I don't know how. It's like everything reminds me of him. And I… have this…feeling. Like he's going to come back and ruin everything."

"If he ever shows his face in this town again, Mom, I'd be happy to murder him for you." threatened Jason as he appeared in the doorway. He looked tired, even though he had never slept in his life. "Go back to your headphones, Jason, it's probably nothing" I sighed. His I-hate-my-father attitude was really beginning to get on my nerves. And all of these recurring visions of Edward weren't helping my temper.

"Are you going to be okay for the rest of the night?" asked Felicity.

"Stay" I uttered, handing Felicity a blanket. The word reminded me of him so much it hurt, but I said it anyway. I would not let my life be run by someone who was no longer in it.

Felicity wordlessly accepted the blanket and sat in my old rocking chair.

We began to talk about what the first day of school would be like, and how people would react to Isabella Swan's illegitimate 18 year old daughter and 16 year old son coming back to Forks. And living on their own, since their mother died a year ago. Well, not completely on their own. Their adopted siblings were there too, of course.

The nonchalant talk relaxed me, and I almost forgot about the feeling of dread I had.

Almost.

* * *

A/N: Not too shabby, eh? PLEASE REVIEW!! I need the criticism!! PLEASEPLEASE  
PLEASE!!

* * *

**UA/N: So? Please tell me how I'm doing so far?**

**rewritten chapter**


	2. The New Kids In Town

**This chapter is actually SHORTER than before. I know, it's not what you want. But I thought this chapter was longer than it needed to be. It was 3,000 words! So, I broke it up into 2 different chapters. Please don't go onto the next chapter bacause it won't make sense. Wait until the 3rd chapter is something other than "Hunting", okay?**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Shock and Heartbreak

Felicity and I talked until there was nothing left. Then we broke out the TV and watched some family movies I had taken from Renee years ago. Felicity and I laughed until dawn. When it came time for school to come, there was one of my favorite movies on. I told Felicity that they could leave without me, I wanted to watch the rest of this movie.

When the film was over, I glanced at the clock and realized that I was going to be late. I threw on jeans and a T-shirt, grabbed my keys, and ran out the door.

James, Felicity, and Thomas had already left in the minivan. The only car left was my old truck. It hadn't been used in years, but Thomas and Jason liked to work on it. I wondered whether it would even start. Their mechanic skills weren't exactly the best.

But when I turned the key in the ignition, the engine purred, something I wasn't used to. It's like the car was almost new, not almost 80 years old.

I sped to school, going well over the speed limit. I arrived at school in a record time, only 5 ½ minutes. I'd have to tell Jason at lunch that I beat his time. I stepped out of the car and was about to grab my backpack when a glare from the car on my right blinded me. I closed my eyes, grabbed my bag. And moved around the back of my truck to investigate.

I stared at the car for a moment before thinking,

_Stupid shiny Volvo owner. _

And then it registered.

A silver Volvo. A new silver Volvo.

Just like Edward's.

If my heart could still beat, I swear it would have stopped.

"Relax," I told myself.

Really. There had to be more than one silver Volvo in the world. Somebody must have gotten it as a sixteenth birthday present.

I took a deep breath and walked towards the main office.

The air buzzed around me as rumors of new students were whispered. I smiled softly as the curious glances looked toward me with interest.

"_More?_ Wow. This school has an overload now." I heard one girl whisper.

Huh? I know that Felicity, Jason, and Thomas were already here, but one more person wouldn't _overload the school_.

Unless…

But I wouldn't let myself think about the possibilities.

The kids were probably exaggerating.

They always do.

In the office, I saw a familiar face. Mrs. Cope? She was turned around, but I could still tell it was her. Even 25 years later, there were still faces I'd have to be careful of. Faces I'd tried hard to forget.

I walked up to the front desk and said, "Hello, I'm Isabel Swan."

Mrs. Cope spun around to face me.

"O-Oh. Is-Isabella Swan? I-I-I- Pleased to meet you" She stuck out her hand.

Under her breath, she muttered, "Finally. The last of the day."

"Isabel, not Isabella. That was my mom." I said, shaking her hand, " But you can still call me Bella."

She smiled a sad little smile just for me and my "dead mother". "Ah. Well, we're very happy to have you here."

She handed me my schedule and student ID card, and gave me directions around the school. She handed me a familiar slip and told me for my teachers to sign it, then return it to her at the end of the day.

I nodded, smiled, and turned to walk out.

"Oh, and Isabel?" She called, "I'm so sorry about your mother."

I turned back and said "Thank You."

Then I headed off to Biology, my new least favorite class.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Felicity was waiting at the door. Her face was grave. I felt my stomach sink to my toes.

"They're here." She said, her eyes boring into mine.

I could have fainted.

But instead, I walked into the classroom with my head held high. That is, until I reached my assigned seat.

Alice Cullen was sitting next to me.

In this class.

I looked back at Felicity. She nodded encouragingly.

"Go, Bella. Get it over with." She mouthed.

I took a deep breath and walked to my table. I sat down with my hair as a shield. Maybe Alice wouldn't recognize me.

Wishful thinking.

Alice looked in the direction of her partner and gasped. "Bella?" she asked, a smile spreading across her face. I sat as still as stone.

I wouldn't give Alice the pleasure of an answer. She left me just as much as Edward did. When I didn't respond, Alice's smile disappeared. "Bella? Why won't you speak to me? We came back for you. Just like we said we would. Why aren't you happy?"

Lies. All lies. They continued throughout class. Alice would pass tiny notes on pink post-its, and I would rip them up.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour, the bell rang. I jumped up and flew out of the door, not even bothering to listen to the homework assignment. I wasn't about to give Alice the chance to speak to me again.

Felicity caught up with me and walked with me to Spanish. "Bella, they will be in some of your classes. You have to learn to deal with them." stated Felicity.

" I can deal with _them_, but… _him_. I can't deal with him. It hurt too much. I'm the reason they cam back. Alice said so herself. He doesn't know about Jason. He doesn't know-" I rambled.

"Stop. Just ignore _him_ then." Felicity sneered his name, and it made me feel better. "But the rest of them don't know that they have done anything wrong. At least Alice didn't. I could tell." I nodded, knowing that Felicity was _really_ good at reading faces. Unnaturally good.

Felicity said Thomas would meet me after class. I was so eternally grateful that I had friends like Felicity and Thomas. I thought for a moment what would have happened if I'd never found them. I shuddered, then walked slowly into the classroom.

After quickly scanning the room, I saw that Jasper was in this class, but no one else. I walked to my desk in the back of the room and sat down quietly.

Jasper turned towards me halfway through class. He looked surprised and… a little scared? What would scare Jasper?

Then I remembered his gift. I must be sending off some pretty fierce vibes. A little smile made its way to the corners of my mouth.

Class went by normally, and I found myself thinking that Spanish might be bearable if Jasper kept his distance.

Thomas walked me to Calculus, and then informed me that Edward was in his French class first period. I nodded and thanked him.

"I'll see you at lunch!" I called.

He turned around and smiled. "Yep!"

Calculus and Health had no Cullen invaders, and I was eternally grateful.

Once the ball rang to signal the end of Health, I walked alone to the lunchroom, hoping that he wouldn't be there, waiting to ambush me. I closed my eyes at the door and braced myself for his face, his smile, his laugh, and his _smell_ . It would be a big challenge not to be affected by him.

I opened my eyes, not calmed at all, and opened the door. I kept my eyes on only my table, tuning out the whispers and glances all around me. I practically ran to meet my friends.

I sat at the one open seat.

Then a horrible realization crossed my mind. "Oh no." I breathed, "No no no no no."

"What is it?" asked Thomas.

"This is their table" I said, still shaken.

"Let them try to take it back." Growled Jason.

"No. Jason. Not here. Not now. In front of everyone." scolded Bella.

"Bella… Mom. I promised myself I would kill him for what he did to you. I never break my promises." Jason smiled menacingly.

"Not in front of all the humans, she means, Jason. You don't want to get expelled… again" explained Felicity.

"Fine, but if he tries to talk to you… or even thinks about it, I will grind him to pieces." he threatened.

I heard the door open behind me, and Thomas, Jason and Felicity all growled deep in their chests.

"Stop it everyone. They haven't done anything yet. And don't forget, Jason, he can do the same things you can. " I warned

I turned around in my seat to watch the Cullens start toward their table as if they had never left , then stop as they realized it was currently occupied.

They looked only slightly surprised as they noticed who exactly was sitting at their table. Edward looked as if he wanted to join us, but as he took a step over, Alice took a step back.

Good old Alice.

Erm, I mean thank God someone stopped him.

The Cullens steered their way to the other side of the cafeteria.

Jason smiled smugly. I just tried to sit quietly. I tried to pretend this was completely normal. Yeah, right, gangs of strange beings faced off in Forks every day. We were already attracting full out stares from the surrounding tables.

I slowly worked up the courage to glance at the new Cullen table. They were all staring at me. I could almost hear their brains click when the finally realized who was the leader of this group.

I took a moment to stare coldly at Edward, then turned my gaze toward me friends. I could feel their stares still boring into my back. I smiled, knowing they had no way of knowing what I had been up to.

Well, except for Alice. I think.

It seemed like an eternity before the bell finally rang. I stood abruptly and walked awkwardly out of the cafeteria alongside my friends.

Oh boy, I was so looking forward to the rest of the day.

* * *

**I would really appreciate reviews from new readers! I'll update faster!!**


	3. Amor Vincit Omnia

I parted from my friends to head for English, where found that I would be spending time with both Rosalie and Emmet during that particular period. They, having seen my reaction to them at lunch, ignored me all period. I was thankful that they'd gotten the no-so-subtle hint.

After the bell rang, I felt near confident that my schedule would be Edward-free.

I changed for Gym with a slight bounce in my step. When entering the room I'd hated as a human, I looked at the studies board and noticed the first unit of the year was a series of ballroom dancing classes.

Hopefully Jason would enjoy dancing with his mother, because no one else would even ask him. Not one soul had approached us all day. I noticed at lunch that the Cullens were attracting some polite students who were willing to introduce themselves. But not us.

_We _were the scary ones. Or maybe we were just the object of most of the town gossip.

At least the Cullens had parents.

But Jason barely thought of me as his mother, anyway. More like his sister. I thought of him in the same way…most of the time, at least. Sometimes you just can't hide those darn maternal instincts.

As I scanned the crowd coming out of the boys locker room for Jason, I noticed a certain bronze haired boy in the crowd. I stopped breathing.

Edward was in my Gym class.

The class he used to tease me about, because I was so clumsy. The class he'd meet me after, to take me home in his silver Volvo. The class he'd see my unfortunate lack of coordination in (at least through the minds of others).

The class he'd kiss me after, and tell me he loved me.

I felt like I was being stabbed as the memories flooded back. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

Edward caught my eye. I froze.

" It took everything I had not to attack him in the locker room." murmured Jason. I jumped as I realized he was standing behind me.

Edward watched us with a curious gaze.

I spun around. "Ready partner?" I asked, anxious to calm him down. It might have been convincing, had my voice not cracked.

He nodded and we began to walk over to one of the taped off sections meant for this unit.

"Um… Isabel? Would you please see me for a moment?" called Mr. Talbot, the gym teacher. I looked at Jason, confused. It was the first day of school, why would a teacher want to see her?

Jason simply shrugged and motioned for me to see what Mr. Talbot wanted.

I walked up to the burly forty something year old and asked, "Yes, Mr.… Talbot?"

"Ah, Isabel. I know you probably wouldn't want to spend your Gym class with your brother, so I'm going to partner you up with…" he looked around the room quickly, "That nice young man over there!"

He waved over no other than _Edward Cullen_.

"B-But I'm perfectly fine with partnering with my brother, Mr. Talbot." I stammered, scrambling to escape from my inevitable demise as the Gym partner of Edward.

"Now, now, Ms. Swan. I know this is a new school, but you should really expand your horizons and reach out to other students. Physical Education is just as much a social class as it is a learning one." He commented with a tight smile.

Something in the tone of his voice said that he had already made up his mind, and no amount of persuasion, even by a vampire, would change his decision.

I looked defenselessly at Jason, and I knew from his tomato red face that he had heard the entire conversation.

Edward however, looked jubilant at the turn of events.

I cautiously walked over to my former lover, and stood silently at his side, being careful not to come closer than a foot to him.

I could almost hear his smile, as arrogant and smug as always. I felt icy fury rise inside of me. He stared down at me and flashed the crooked grin that used to make me feel the urge to kiss him.

But now the only urge I had was to punch him in the face. He betrayed my trust not only once but twice. He left me alone after one of the most important event of my life.

Actually, after two of the most important events of my life.

My mind flashed back to a memory I had pushed deeper than any other.

--

"_Bella?" he had asked, his voice quivering._

"_Yes?" I said, smiling. _

_I was holding onto him with everything I had._

"_Please say you'll marry me?" He said, taking a small box from the bedside table._

_I felt about ready to cry. _

_He opened the box to reveal a stunning diamond bauble on top of an antique silver band. _

_I took the delicate ring out of the case and took a closer look at it. _

"_It's a family heirloom." explained Edward. My heart swelled with love._

_There was a small inscription on the inside._

_**Amor Vincit Omnia**_

_I knew enough rudimentary Latin that it translated to Love Conquers All_

"_What an appropriate phrase for us!" I exclaimed._

"_Is that a yes?" Asked Edward with that crooked smile I loved._

"_Yes." I said, "Yes. Yes. Yesyesyes!"_

_With every "yes" I planted a peck on his lips._

I'm getting married to Edward Cullen _I thought with a smile._

_This was the best day of my life._

_--_

I snapped back to the present and shot Edward a glare that I'm sure would have killed him, had he not already been dead. The smile disappeared from his flawless face.

"Shall we?" he joked as he put his arm out, attempting to lighten the mood. I rolled my eyes and brushed past him onto the tiny dance floor.

Edward looked hurt at my lack of civility, but he didn't say anything.

He took my hand in his and put his hand low on my waist. I gave him a look and he raised it higher, confused. A glint caught the silver ring on my hand and I saw that annoying crooked smirk on his face.

Damn, I forgot I'd had it on. I always wore it, but only as a reminder that Edward had only tried to buy my affections. They all had, with their overpriced gifts and luxurious lifestyle.

The music began, and we started to tango.

It was so effortless for us that other couples turned to stare at our fluid movements. I continued to stare coldly at Edward until he began to look flustered.

Eventually, he glanced over at Jason, and attempted to read his mind. A look of shock crossed his perfect features as he comprehended that Jason, too, was immune to his talent.

I smiled smugly. He quickly turned his eyes back to me. They were full of questions, and I knew the interrogation was about to start.

"So, where did you find him?" he asked casually.

" More like he found me" I snapped.

"Geez, you don't have to be so touchy." he defended.

"Yes" I said, "I think I do."

After a moment of silence, "You two look a lot alike, you could be brother and sister" he declared.

I had forgotten just how perceptive he was.

I quickly tried to come up with a comment that wouldn't give away the biggest secret I'd ever kept, besides from what I was.

Suddenly, the bell rang, not giving me a chance to answer. I stepped away from his grasp abruptly and ran to the locker rooms.

When I was finally back in normal clothes, I began the walk to my car. I had completely forgotten who I was conveniently parked next to.

Edward was leaning on the trunk of the Volvo, waiting for his siblings to join him. I felt a unnatural breeze whip past me.

Before I could complain, Jason rammed into Edward, pinning him to the car. Jason aimed and fired, shooting a would-be deadly blow to Edward's nose.

Edward's head jolted back from the impact. Then, happening fast even for vampire standards, the fight progressed. Edward fired back, and then Jason started randomly throwing punches.

Jasper and Emmet appeared at Edward's side almost immediately, trying to get him away from Jason.

Felicity and Thomas were not far behind, trying to contain Jason from throwing himself at Edward.

Thomas lashed out his hand toward Edward, and Edward was suddenly thrown against the side of the Volvo, without having even been touched. I gave Thomas a quick smile of thanks before stepping between the dueling vampires.

"Are you two absolutely _insane?_ There are people here! Innocent people who could be killed if either one of you lose control." I screeched, "If you want to fight, take it into the woods."

"Come on, Mom, he started it!" whined Jason.

" And I'm ending it." I reprimanded, those darn maternal instincts forcing me to punish him, " And get in the truck. _Now._"

Jason grudgingly opened the door to the truck and sat inside. Thomas and Felicity dutifully guarded the door.

I then turned to Edward. "And _you!_ I thought that you would know better than to get into a fight like that. I thought _you_ of all people would be more responsible. You are over 100 years old! You should know that fighting get s you no where." I yelled.

Edward looked astonished. "He called you Mom" he mumbled, dazed.

"I _am_ his mom, you _idiot_!" retorted Bella.

Felicity and Thomas slapped their hands to their heads.

Alice and Rosalie, who had arrived in time to see the fight, gasped.

"_He's your son_?" Edward was absolutely amazed, "That…_thing_ … is your son?!".

I realized my terrible, terrible mistake and pursed my lips. I couldn't say anything to reverse it now.

I did the only thing I could.

I turned my back on my old friends, walked around to the driver's side door, started the car, and drove away.

But not before I could take off that gorgeous engagement ring and chuck it out the window, aiming for Edward's head.


	4. Free Falling

**A/N: Again, I am so so so sorry this is taking me so long. I just got back from Boston and things are crazy at school and OH BOY, I'm tired. So, I might just take a nap and let you all read this.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: Free Falling

"But why did you tell him I was your son?" whined Jason. It was Saturday. We were on our way to Goat Rocks Wilderness, a hunting grounds just south of Rainier.

"Because I wanted to see his reaction, okay?" I said, exasperated, "He doesn't know he's the father, right? Is that good enough?"

"Depends. Does it mean I can kick his-?"

"_No_, Jason, it does not. Be the better person here. Now that he knows , you have to show him that I could take care of someone more than just myself. That I'm not so weak anymore" I reprimanded him.

" So this is about you, right? My thoughts and feelings don't matter?"

I felt the jab. He had a point, I was thinking of myself, but it's not Jason's job to point that out.

"You know that I care about how you feel. It's just that you can't keep losing your head. Fighting never solves anything, anyway."

"I guess. But it's more like chocolate. It makes you feel good inside."

I sighed. Food analogies were everywhere. There's no escaping them. "You'll just have to suppress that urge, then. You're pretty good at that."

"Fine" Jason growled, but I detected a hint of playfulness in his voice.

We pulled into a commuter parking lot on the side of the road. As I stepped out of the car, Jason not far behind me, the wind grew stronger, howling in my ears and whipping my hair in every direction.

What can I say? Nature hates us freaks.

I walked over to the guardrail and looked down. We were high up in the mountains, looking down almost 600 feet.

Jason stood next to me, and a wicked grin spread across his face.

"Needed a little pick-me-up?" He joked, knowing that I only resorted to this when I'd had a really bad day.

"You think?" I said, rolling my eyes and stepping up onto the guardrail. Jason followed suit.

We looked at each other for a moment, then leaned forward and leapt off.

I had once before taken to extreme sports, but this time I felt nothing but exhilaration. I did it for the feeling, not the voice.

I never wanted to hear that voice again.

As we sped toward the ground, Jason and I made faces at each other, making each other laugh. Jason put his hands up and waved them around. I put my feet to my chest and made a cannonball formation. Just 10 feet from the ground, we straitened out and lightly landed on our feet.

"Oh, boy, I never get tired of that." He smiled.

I smiled back at him. Like mother, like son.

"Maybe I can find some mountain lion today" mused Jason.

Correction. Like father, like son.

We walked into a clearing, and let the hunters inside us take over.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So, how's the game these days?" asked Thomas as we walked through the front door.

" I caught a mountain lion today" commented Jason.

"Good for you." Thomas smiled, "But they _are_ getting a little sparse, wouldn't you say? Maybe you should lay off a little."

Jason snorted, "The sparseness is the whole point. They're no fun to catch otherwise

I sighed. Thomas was a good father figure for Jason. If only Jason were more like me than… _him_. Maybe he'd listen to Thomas's good advice every once in a while.

"Bella?" called Felicity from her bedroom, "Can I talk with you?"

"Sure, be right there!" I called, taking off my coat and hanging it up on a hook.

Felicity was sitting on the useless bed, looking very serious.

Felicity was almost never serious. She was always smiling, making you feel better even when your world was crashing down on you.

But this wasn't just my world anymore. It's hers too.

She motioned for me to sit with her.

I sat, fear creeping up my spine. "They called, Bella."

If my face could go any paler, it would have.

"Carlisle wants to meet with you. He said that two clans living in the same area isn't a good idea, but since he knows you and all…. Anyway, he wants to sit down and discuss it with you."

"No. No. Why me?" I muttered, my head hanging by the comforter of the bed. Then I sighed, knowing that Carlisle was probably right about the whole too-many-vampires-in-one-area-is-a-bad-idea thing.

"When?" I asked.

"He said as soon as possible. But, it sounded a little like, 'now'"

"What!"

"You should probably get on you way, actually."

"Fine. Tell Thomas where I'm going, but try to keep it from Jason. He's in hot water already."

"Okay. Go, Bella. Be Safe."

I winced. Felicity was clueless to the meaning behind those words, but it didn't stop them from stinging.

I got my coat off of the hook and slipped it on. I started making my way towards the garage, but changed my mind.

I'd rather run.

That's one thing the Cullens had been right about. Running was fun.

It was taking all of your hopes and your fears and letting them slide off your skin like water droplets.

I don't know how _he_ could have controlled himself with me on his back. It's hard to concentrate on safety when all you want to do is go faster.

I knew that all I think about when running is Run Bella Run

Run Bella Run…

Run Bella Run…

Run Bella Run…

Run…

* * *

**Oh! And please, tell me if I have made any spelling or gramatical errors. I have a feeling those are my downfall when it comes to typing!!**


	5. Questions and Answers

A/N: **I'm Sorry! I haven't been updating as much as I should, but I think this chapter has really really improved. I like it a lot better then the previous one. So, I hope you enjoy it s much as i do!**

**BTW, I have a song that goes perfectly with this chapter and the next one. It's Come Right Out and Say It by Relient k!**

* * *

CHAPTER 4: Questions and Answers

**BELLA POV**

When I arrived at the house in the woods a mere three minutes later, I straightened my posture and fixed my windblown hair. This was not going to be a very friendly visit.

I hit the doorbell with such force that it almost broke. Esme answered almost immediately and gave me a huge hug. For a moment I forgot where I was, and the situation I was in, and hugged her back. It had been a long time since I had had a mother.

But then I came back into the present and stiffened. Esme pulled away with a grimace. I think she understood that I needed time.

Esme always had a way of seeing things even Alice couldn't. Like a true mother would. I asked her where Carlisle was.

"He's in his office, dear. And please, be civil. I know we hurt you but there was really no way to stop him without him going off to Italy again."

I nodded. I knew how Edward could get, but my heart had had too many years of grieving to forgive even those who deserved forgiveness.

I made my way up the stairs and into Carlisle's oak paneled office. He was sitting at the large desk going through some of the many papers that had accumulated in his absence.

"Hello, Bella" He greeted me with a warm smile.

"Carlisle." I answered.

"So you have created your own family here. Impressive."

"Yes, I have, and yes, it is."

"And they share our eating habits, I suppose."

"Yes"

" I must say, I'm proud that you had the stamina to enforce the restrictions we follow."

"Those restrictions are not difficult to enforce if everyone willingly agrees to them. I have been very lucky to find friends that agree with me on that front. They had, as has been said, 'developed a conscience' long before they met me."

" I see. But one of those friends happens to have been _raised_ 'vegetarian'. I believe that is your doing?"

" It was. Not anymore. He makes his own decisions now."

"I do have a few questions about your… Jackson, is it?"

"Jason." I corrected, " And some of those questions may not be your business to ask."

"Oh, I believe a few of them _are _my business to ask."

I crossed my arms and motioned for him to begin.

"He is your biological son, correct?"

"Yes, Jason is my biological son."

"And he was conceived after you had been changed?"

I nodded.

"May I know who the father is?"

"Does it make a difference?" I said, staring at the man I once considered a second father coldly.

After a moment, he gave in.

"No. I suppose it doesn't"

"Good. Because I don't believe that question was asked of your own accord. Tell your 'son' to butt out of my business and understand that after he left I created a new life for myself. A new life that may or may not have included someone else."

**EDWARD POV**

_Jason_ I heard Bella correct as I watched the scene play out through Carlisle's mind. _And some of those questions may not be your business to ask_

_Oh, I believe a few of them are my business to ask_ Carlisle noted.

I smiled. It was all going according to plan. I listened as Carlisle asked his own questions, mostly about the origin of Jason and such.

I don't blame him. Of course he was interested, being a doctor, in the matters of a biological sort.

But my interests lay in a slightly different area.

Like who the father was.

As if on cue, Carlisle asked, _May I know who the father is?_

_Does it make a difference? _

Yes, Bella, it makes _all _the difference.

Carlisle sighed internally. I knew that Bella was being protective about it for a reason, and that that reason may be a bit embarrassing for Bella to say to someone she once thought of as her second father.

I had a feeling that Jason was _my _son.

Carlisle finally gave in to Bella's grave stare and said, to my great displeasure,

_No, I suppose it doesn't._

I sighed heavily. I started to tune out, sure that the conversation was over. But then I heard Bella's voice, and listened in again.

"_Good. Because I don't believe that question was asked of your own accord. Tell your 'son' to butt out of my business and understand that after he left I created a new life for myself. A new life that may or may not have included someone else."_

I winced.

_That may or may not have included someone else. The words rang through my head again and again. I began to panic._

_Bella and someone else created that child. Bella cheated on me._

_And there was nothing I could do to change that._

_Nothing at all. I had left, and she had moved on._

_Possibly for good. _


	6. Facing The Truth

**Alright, Here is a new update. It's a lot more intense and I like it a lot better than the other one. For the new readers, this is where you find some of Bella's backstory.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Heart Attack

When I arrived home half an hour later, still fuming, Felicity was sitting at the kitchen table listening to her Ipod.

I sat down in front of her and sighed deeply, pinching my fingers over the bridge of my nose. This headache was killing me. Felicity turned off the headphones and folded her arms across her chest, sitting back in the chair.

"Shoot." she said.

I sighed again. I wasn't ready for 20 questions, but Felicity wouldn't rest until she knew it all. She was annoying like that.

"He wanted to know about Jason."

"Did you tell him that Edward was the father?"

"No! Actually, I made him think that I had… moved on."

"No way!" she shrieked, causing me to put my hands over my ears. Damn this sensitive hearing.

"Yes way. Now I finally have him out of my hair." I smiled smugly.

Now it was Felicity's turn to sigh. "I don't think you want him out of your hair, Bells. I know that you hate him and all, but love like what you guys had doesn't go away. Ever. It's one thing if he's not here, but when you see him five days a week at school, you're not going to be able to ignore him."

I knew she was right. But there was not way I was admitting that to her directly. "I'm not going to get hurt again. He's not coming in again." I stated coldly.

"I don't think he ever left." she whispered.

I stood from the table and walked into my room, slamming the door for effect.

As I sat on my bed pouting, I heard Jason walk by and knock on the door.

"Bells? You okay?"

"GO AWAY!" I shouted.

"Okay, Okay. Jeez." he said defensively. But I heard him mutter as he moved on down the hallway,

"Teenagers"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

On Monday, after I had had time to process what Felicity had said, I felt guilty about making Edward think I had ever been with someone else. It was childish and selfish.

But, I figured why not continue the pattern and try to switch gym classes so that I could avoid him.

Which was how I found myself in the front office before first period.

"How can there be _no_ other gym classes I can move to? This school has a total of _350_ students, surely there must be _some _period you can put me into" I pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Swan, but everyone is partnered up for the dancing unit." Explained Mrs. Hank.

Only in a school this small would the secretary know what the units were in Gym. God, I hate Forks.

"_Please" _I was desperate.

The door opened behind me, and I stiffened at the smell wafting into my senses. "Never mind" I said hastily stepping to the side as Edward walked up to the counter.

"Here is the slip my teachers had to sign yesterday. Sorry I handed it in late. I was distracted." He explained, his voice as velvety as ever.

"Hello, Bella" He said, not looking me in the eye. I nodded at him and stalked out the door

He followed me out and grabbed my wrist from behind. I pulled away and quickened my pace. He adjusted his speed and grabbed my wrist again, this time with an iron hold.

"Jacob?" He asked.

"Edward, I don't want to talk about it."

"That man with you, Thomas?" he guessed again.

I bit my lip to keep from laughing. "As if."

"Then who? I demand to know."

Fury rose inside me and any reason I notion I had of telling him the truth flew out the window.

"You demand to know? _You _demand to know? Come on, get real. You have no leverage in this situation. You left, it's you fault.

"You left me, after you _promised_. Without a thought to how I would take it. To how I would feel. And just in case you _were _wondering how I took it, here it is:

"The minute your car disappeared around the turn, I ran upstairs and started screaming. Then I packed, throwing anything I could get a hold of in my bag. I left a pathetic note for Charlie and drove to the airport. I got on the first flight out. To Juneau, Alaska. I took up permanent residence with some good friends of yours. Tanya, she's really sweet. A little bitter, but isn't everyone who had anything to do with you a little bitter? I went to college. Just like you wanted. Plan B, right?

"I became a therapist. Can you believe it, _me_, little miss drama queen, a _therapist_? But, hey, it helped a lot. It only took me fifteen years to move back to Forks and face Charlie. The Denali clan has amazing talents when I come to make up. Almost as good as Alice.

" But when I knocked in the door to my house, no one answered. I went to Jacob, who was not exactly civil in telling me Charlie had _died_ 15 years ago. Three days after I had left, actually. Of a heart attack.

"So not only did you ruin my own life, you're also responsible for Charlie's.

"Just in case you ever thought about me once, in those 25 years you were gone."

Edward took a deep breath.

" I did wonder. Every day. God, Bella, how could you even think I never thought about you. But I knew Aro would be "checking in" to see what your abilities turned out to be, and if they disappointed him, you wouldn't be here right now."

"Yeah, right." I spat. " That's the reason you left. Or were you just scared that I wouldn't love you anymore. That I wasn't weak enough for you anymore. That I'd finally gotten a spine."

"Not then. But maybe I should have been, considering you had a child with someone else."

Ouch. I winced. But it wasn't enough to make me tell the truth. I went in for the kill, lunging forward and grabbing is collar.

"I did. And he was better then you ever were."

With that final, below the belt blow, with both of our egos damaged, I walked away.

Still holding that lie.

* * *

**Enjoy and new readers, who I know are out there, REVIEW!**


	7. Make Me Cry Lullaby

**Sorry I haven't been updating, here's two chapters then.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Dancing and Lullabies

At lunch, I explained my conversation with Edward to the group. Jason's face was getting red as a tomato, as was Thomas'.

Felicity was the only one who could remain calm, noticing the uncharacteristically calm look on my face.

"Why did you never tell us? Especially about your father!" shouted Thomas. Several of the surrounding tables turned to look at him.

"Why?" he whispered, sitting back down. The curious faces looked away. "You didn't need another reason to hate him." I whispered.

Jason looked away for a moment, at something past my shoulder. "He won't stop staring at you. He looks pitiful. Like a _dog_." He said, amused.

"Are you okay, Bells?" asked Felicity. I nodded, a cruel smile spreading across my face.

0~~~~0~~~~0

I stood next to Edward as Mr. Talbot attempted to teach the class to waltz.

After twenty minutes of struggling to dance with a mannequin, he gave up with a sigh. "Is there anyone who would like to demonstrate for the class?" he asked desperately.

No one stepped forward. "Anyone?" Mr. Talbot begged.

"We'll dance!" someone close to me volunteered.

Everyone looked around, trying to see who had been the one to subject to such humiliation. I heard more than a few gasps.

And then I felt Edward pulling my hand towards the dance floor.

"Us?" I whispered, "No freaking way."

Edward just kept pulling me to the center of the room.

I glanced over to Jason to find that his face was cherry red.

"Stay" I mouthed. He crossed his arms and stood as still as a statue, obviously attempting not to kill anyone around him. His partner, a tall brunette, inched away slowly from his angry frame. I gave Jason a meaningful look before turning back to Edward.

"Mr. Talbot, may we put on a song of our own?" he asked. What? No. I'm not dancing with this jerk. I'll step on his feet.

Mr. Talbot looked surprised. "S-sure" he stammered. Edward handed him a CD. Mr. Talbot walked over to the shabby CD player and put in the new disc.

Edward pulled me into him, and I wiggled as far away from his iron grasp as I could. His foot stepped towards mine, and we began the dance.

The song started, and I gasped, horrified. "No." I whispered.

It was my lullaby. I felt my fury crumble. He had planned this, planned it so well. And then when we fought this morning…

"I still love you." He mumbled, "Even if you don't, even if you're happy with another man, I still do."

I couldn't take it. I ripped out of his grasp and ran through the doors at human speed, taking off at full blast once I was clear of the school.


	8. Impossible Tears

Chapter 7: Tears and Lost Years

The tears were flowing freely by the time I made it home. I walked into the abandoned house and sat on the recycled couch, sobbing.

I didn't want to think of him as a sweet, caring , loving person, but that's the only way I could. And I had hurt him so much, more than he had hurt me.

I wanted to believe that he was terrible, hurtful, and so wrong for me, because it was easier to deal with. I'd been able to hold onto that hate for so long, but now it was impossible for me to convince myself that he was more terrible than I.

It only took fifteen minutes for Jason to get home with the truck. "What was that? What was that music? What did he say to you?" he demanded. The look in his eyes was frantic.

"I c-couldn't b-bear it. It w-was s-so h-hard." I stammered. The tears gushed out harder now. I was surprised that Jason hadn't noticed yet. It was the first time I had cried real tears since he left…

"What was the music, mom?" asked Jason, softer this time. His voice was as velvety and beautiful as his father's.

"W-hen we were first…dating, he brought me to his house to meet his family. Esme, that's your grandmother, told him to play me a song on the piano. To show off.

"I was curious. He had never told me he was musical

"He played that song, and said that I had inspired it. He even made me CD that he titled, "Bella's Lullaby". I threw it out after he left, though. I threw out everything of his.

"Every night, when he sat in the rocking chair beside my bed, he would hum it to put me to sleep." I recalled the sweet notes and marvelous harmonies that made the piano a window to the soul.

"What did he say to you?" Jason pushed, snapping me out of my reveries.

"I asked him why he would do this to me, and he said it was because he still loved me."

Jason growled and muttered something under his breath that I couldn't quite make out, but then his expression turned soft. "Do you still love him, Bella?" he whispered.

I stared at him for a moment. It wasn't like him to ask. "I want to, but the memories… they hurt so much. He promised me he would never leave me again. I- I want to love him, and I _think_ I still do, but… he broke me. So much."

And with that, I broke down completely. Jason stayed quiet.

Felicity and Thomas came home an hour later to find me still lying on my son's shoulder, our roles completely reversed.

"Are you okay, Bells?" asked Felicity. I sat up and opened my arms. Felicity walked over and hugged me tightly.

"Tell me all about it, sweetheart."

~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

JPOV

Thomas and I were in the garage, working on Bella's truck. It was what we did whenever we needed time alone.

I handed Thomas a wrench.

"Do you think I should tell him? I don't think he's figured it out yet."

"Tell who what?" asked Thomas, distracted.

"I'm going to tell him I'm his son." Thomas held his hand back, and I handed him the screwdriver.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" inquired Thomas.

"She still loves him. I can tell. But it hurts her too much to be around him. She needs time to figure it out for herself, without him pressuring her. I think the only way he'll listen to me is if he knows I have her best interest in mind. And that means no secrets. Besides, I'm curious to see if he really believes she would have found someone else. I wouldn't believe it, but who knows?"

"Remember to look before you leap. It's too easy for your feelings control you, Jason. I'm not saying you shouldn't go, but be careful how you act. Just be mindful of what company you keep."

I looked thoughtfully at the man I had always revered and smiled. He knew me better than I knew myself. I was lucky to have a man like Thomas in my life. I don't know what I would do without him.

"You're right. I'm going to go now, while she's distracted. Cover for me, okay?"

Thomas nodded, and with that confirmation, I took off towards the Cullen residence.


	9. Confronting the Patriarch

**A/N: This chapter was really difficult for me to change. I don't know why. But, I hope you like it rewritten!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Jason's Story

JPOV

I arrived at the Cullen's in less than 2 minutes. I hadn't even known where it was, but it wasn't difficult tp follow the scents of certain vampires straight to this house.

The house was a dingy white, and the glass in the windows was yellowed. The brick driveway had cracks and weeds in random places. It was obvious that the house had been abandoned. But, somehow, it still looked beautiful.

Sighing, I walked up the front steps and rang the doorbell. I tapped my foot impatiently.

Alice answered, expecting the visit. "Wait here, boy." she growled. I expected the hostility, but the growl sounded odd in the girl's bell-like tone.

The door slammed in my face. "That, was just rude." I muttered to myself.

"Edward!" I could here Alice call, even through the door, "He's here!" A moment later, the door opened again, and Alice, still staring daggers at me, motioned for me to follow her.

The inside of the house was drastically different from the exterior.

The entire back wall was completely glass, overlooking the forest below. The room was so… open. And bright, definitely bright. It wasn't what the outside had suggested it would be. It was not dingy or dreary. It was happy, and it sickened me.

It was like nothing I had ever seen before. There were many brightly colored tapestries on the pale yellow walls, some looking very antique, other's more modern. On one side of the room, there was a kitchen area, looking brand new and completely unused. In the back corner there was a staircase leading to the rest of the house. In the center, there was a loose semicircle of furniture, all a cream- colored linen. There were two large chairs, a long couch, and a loveseat. The floor was a light bamboo.

It all smelled clean and new to Jason. No dust, like the outside of the house would have predicted.

Alice pointed toward one of the chairs, and I sat cautiously. "Edward will be down in a moment. Don't move." She commanded.

Then she bounded lightly up the stairs. It seemed as though I was the only one in the house, but the thoughts of the others in the house buzzed in the air like wasps. I couldn't help but listen in. I found only six of the seven were thinking. All but the one I wanted to hear. He seemed like an empty space in my mind, a thought that should be there but was behind a wall. It bothered me.

_Why is he here? _pondered Rosalie.

_The kid better not be here to pick a fight. _Emmet, I assumed. .

_He's outnumbered seven to one, so unless he has a death wish, it's impossible for him to fight. _Jasper almost seemed to respond to Emmet, his survival instincts kicking in.

_The poor boy. I hope there's nothing wrong with Bella._ Obviously Esme. Her compassion was overwhelming.

_He must want to tell Edward something._ Carlisle, always logical., if not uncomfortably so.

_I know everything, remember that Jason. No funny business. _Alice warned. It chilled me to the bone.

I truly felt for the first time like I was intruding on other's minds. It bothered me. I was supposed to hate these people, and yet I felt like they naturally fit into my life. Except him. He seemed just so… he just really ticked me off. But he deserved to know, if only to keep him from torturing Bella.

There was a faint sound of footsteps upstairs. I straightened up in the chair.

Within a fraction of a second, Edward sat in the chair opposite of me. "What do you want?" he snarled, "You don't seem to be here to fight."

I rolled my eyes. "Obviously. I was never one to pick a fight I couldn't win."

"Then what are you here for?"

"Not what. Who. And that would be my mother."

Edward looked to his feet.

"I thought that might be your reaction. Do you know what you've done to her?" I pushed him. I knew that he must have tortured himself for many nights over this very question.

"I really… broke her this time, didn't I?" he asked.

"You have no idea. We can't tell her we love her, because it reminds her of you. She only listens to hard core metal, no more Debussy. The rocking chair in her room stays empty. And now you prance back into her life, thinking she'll take you back with open arms? Are you kidding me?" I stopped. I had to control my temper, or I'd surely start a fight. I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea-"

I cut him off. "Don't give me that bull, Edward. You knew it would hurt her. You'd done it before. And you did it again, just because you were scared. You were- and still are- a coward."

I was Edward's turn to pinch his nose.

I decided to surprise him. "Who do you think is my father?" I asked.

Edward looked at me, staring intently. He waited, hoping I would give him the answer before he had to guess. Too bad for him. I wanted to watch him get it wrong again and again. I wanted to watch him suffer.

"That other man in your group, I suppose." Edward finally decided.

I chuckled. Thomas had never come within two inches of Bella. It was hilarious that Edward would even…

"What?" Edward sneered, peeved at my reaction.

"Really? Thomas? Well, you have less brains than I thought you did." I continued to laugh.

"Then, who? Someone in Seattle?"

"No. Someone sitting in this very room." I flinched slightly. I didn't want to know his reaction.

Edward simply pointed to himself, bewildered,

I nodded.

"But Bella said-

"Yeah, Bella _said_. But what was Bella thinking? You and I will never know."

"This is impossible. But, why would she-"

"Again, something I'll never know for sure. But, I would guess that she wanted just a little payback. I don't blame her, either."

"This isn't the Bella I know." he murmured.

"Of course it isn't. You changed her, Edward. She had to do something to save herself. For me, and later on for Thomas and Felicity. The only emotion as strong as love is hate."

Edward sat, still as stone.

"You've give me a lot to think about, Jason." he said.

"I'm about to give you some more to think about." I warned, "Stay away from Bella."

"I can't" he whispered.

"You've done it before." I sneered.

He nodded. "I'm sorry you can't tell her you love her."

"I am too." I muttered, before taking off into the night.

* * *

**A/N: All you newbies! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. It All Comes Crashing Down

**Hey, everyone! Here's another replaced chapter. I noticed that it's getting harder and harder to fill in the huge gaps in these chapters, because I've noticed that some of them are less then 500 words long, and that's just robbing you guys of a great chapter. So, it's going to take a little longer for me too update some stuff. Oh, well, enjoy....**

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Realization Takes Over **_

_**EPOV**_

I settled onto the couch in my room, ready to spend the night like I always did: thinking about Bella. But there was something else tugging on my thoughts tonight.

Jason. I'd never really thought much about the boy, despite the fact that he was Bella's son. He was merely a single thought in my vast mind.

But tonight, he took the center spotlight, if only for a few moments.

It was interesting, the type bond he shared with her. At times they were best friends, joking around as equals, and not beings from two generations. Other times, he was the juvenile one, definitely beneath his mother's wing. Like a child.

And still, there were the times where he was protective of her. He stood slightly in front of her, as if there was someone about to attack her.

And it wasn't only how he interacted with Bella that surprised me. Jason himself was vast in mind.

His golden eyes seemed to shield what he really wanted to say to everyone. He was definitely the troublemaker of the group, but I would bet that he simply assumed that role because no one else had.

Bella was the troubled soul, the broken one. The other girl, Felicity, was the composed, sensible one. Thomas, the older male, was the logical one, the father figure of the group.

Jason was more responsible than anyone I knew, simply because he knew that he needed to lighten up the slightly depressing clan. If Emmet and Alice hadn't joined us, I don't think the Cullens would have made it this long without self destructing.

There was something so familiar about him, too. Something… like me.

It was then that it hit me.

Jason_ was_ me. He was Bella, and he was _me._ He was us, combined into a completely knew person.

I was a father. And, even worse was that I was a dead beat dad. The father who left his child in the possibly unstable hands of the mother.

How had I not known? I had smelled something different about Bella, something… stirring, in her scent. I hadn't thought anything about it. I was too focused on the fact that there were people hunting her day and night.

The thought that I had abandoned her occurred to me for the first time. I mean, I wasn't ignorant enough to believe that I had done her a favor, as I had thought before.

I knew it would hurt her as much as it would hurt me for us to be apart.

But this time I was coming back. I knew that as soon as I could be sure it was safe for her, I would come back.

But I thought of it as leaving. I couldn't believe that my careful plan had gone awry once again.

Because I had abandoned her. When she was pregnant with our child.

I would forever have to live with that.

I couldn't rest anymore. The thinking was painful.

I ran downstairs, got in my Volvo and just… drove. I drove without a destination. I drove in circles, around and around again.

Finally, I found myself at Forks High School. It was almost eerie in the dark, with everything abandoned.

Abandoned. It brought back thoughts of Bella. I got out of the car and started to pace back and forth.

How could she ever forgive me?

I took another step forward, but felt something different about the sound my foot made on the gravel. I lifted my shoe up, and an entity on the ground glinted.

I bent down and immediately recognized the object.

It was the ring I had given Bella. The inscription on the inside was clear as day to me, despite the lack of light coming from the new moon. _Amor Vincit Omnia._

_Love conquers all._

The memories rushed back to me. I had carefully blocked them out. I never wanted to remember Bella's anguished face as she discovered I was leaving her for a second time.

I fell to my knees, still clutching the tiny ring. She used to have such faith in me. I had betrayed her trust not once, but twice. I could only pray that she would ever forgive me.

And, from her actions in the past week, it appeared that she didn't want to forgive me. Ever.

Suddenly, I saw headlights on the horizon. I had a moment of panic. It was a little unusual for a student to be strolling the grounds at two in the morning. Actually, I'm pretty sure it's illegal.

But, as the car neared closer, I recognized the bubbly yellow exterior.

Alice.

* * *

**A/N: Oh! I wanted to tell you to take a look at my new story, I'm With You. It's going to turn out amazingly, so... please read it!!! I'm begging!!!**


	11. Talent Search

A/N: Here comes some comedy. Alice decides that Edward must prove himself to Bella. How, you wonder? Read and find out..

* * *

Chapter 10: Talent Search

Alice shook her head in disbelief. "I _cannot __believe _he said that to you"

"he did. And he meant it. You know what, I think he might be right. She cries when she's around me, and when I try to show her how much I care, she ignores me as much as possible, and she really, truly seems to _hate _me." wailed Edward, "I think I broke her."

"You know what, you're right. But that doesn't mean you should give up. Anything that's broken can be fixed. It just takes time, scotch tape, and Elmer's glue." urged Alice.

Edward laughed. His sister could be so stupid sometimes.

"But she has so much pain. She thinks she _killed her father_, Alice." explained Edward.

"And she didn't. Look. I think I have a solution." Alice held up a poster.

"No, no way. There is _no way _I'm signing up for the talent show."

"Too late, you already have. So, what do you want to sing?"

"You did _what_?" cried Bella.

"I told him to stay away from you" Replied Jason.

"well, thank you for your concern, but _he won't_. And I don't think I can, either. He's being too good."

"come _on_. I finally work up the courage, and you want to _make nice_!?"

"sorry, you should have spoken to me first."

Jason. Still fuming, stormed up to his room and slammed the door.

"Hey, Bella?" whispered Felicity.

"Yeah?" said Bella, distracted.

"You're kind of signed up for the talent show…"

"_WHAT?!_"

"Don't worry, it's a duet."

"With wh-" then Bella realized. "_why? Why do you torture me so?_ Alice must have done this."

"Me, too, actually. We got tired of you two dancing around each other. No pun intended."

"When did you two get together?"

"Last night. I saw her hunting and decided it was time to make nice. She's actually really sweet." commented Felicity

"Yeah, she's a real smart allic, too."

"But that doesn't mean she's wrong"

"I know."

"Will you do it?"

"only if he will"

"Obviously"

* * *

A/N: Okay, Chapter 12 is really good. I just finished it. The song they sing is AMAZINGly perfect. I won't post until I get more reviews though!! so HA! (Already reviewed? REVIEW AGAIN)


	12. Teaming Up

A/N: This chapter is like, REALLY short, and kinda not important, but you have to read it anywayz. and Review. I Still need ideas for bella's powers!! I don't care how stupid they are!! I WANT THEM!!

* * *

Chapter 11: Teaming up

"why did they do this to us?" Bella asked Edward as they were salsa-ing during gym the next day.

"I think they were trying to have us make nice, like they did" He explained.

"They didn't have to do it so publicly, though. I can't sing for my life"

"Good thing you're dead , then" he noted with a smile.

Bella glared at him for a moment.

Then they burst out laughing.

"So, what to we sing?" inquired Bella, "Any ideas? I have no clue."

"Well, there's this one song…" 

"What is it?" she demanded.

"You'll love it, I just know. Just let me drive you home today. I have the CD in my car."

"Kay."


	13. Talent Show

A/N: Soo... This is the talent show chapter. I don't own the song that Bella and Edward sing, but I will put a formal disclaimer at the end of the chapter, so i don't ruin the song.

PLEASE Tell me what you think of this chapter. I LOVE hearing from you!! This is my attempt at songfic, cuz i love to sing. This is one of my favorite songs, so plz don't say u h8 it!!

And, after seeing a sequel to a story with ONLY ONE CHAPTER HAVE _374 _reviews, and me having 12 CHAPTERS and only 14 reviews, i have decided that the peopple reading this stroy and not reviewing are too apathetic. i'm canceling this story until further notice. REVIEW IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE ANOTHER CHAPTER!!

* * *

Chapter 12: Talent Show

Bella wore a simple white sundress. Edward wore a striped navy polo and cargo shorts. Twenty acts had gone on before them, any they were ameteur at best.

"Ready?" he asked with a smile.

"Absolutely." was her reply.

The music began, a single violin joined by a piano. Edward went out first.

_**When the moon fell in love with the sun, **_

_**All was golden in the sky,**_

_**All was golden when the day met the night…**_

The music was louder now, swinging joyfully. Bella took a deep breath and walked out onto the stage.

_**When the sun found the moon,**_

_**She was drinking tea in a garden,**_

_**Under the green umbrella trees **_

_**in the middle of summer**_

Edward picked up the verse from there

_**When the moon found the sun,**_

_**It looked like he was barely hanging on,**_

_**But her eyes saved his life**_

_**In the middle of summer…**_

They both broke out into the chorus of the song with smiles plastered to their faces, having eyes for no one but each other.

_**In the middle of summer,**_

_**All was golden in the sky,**_

_**All was golden when the day met the night**_

_**Summer, all was golden in the sky **_

_**all was golden when the day met the night**_

He sang…

_**Summer…**_

She sang…

_**Summer**_

They sang…

_**All was golden when the day met the night**_

Edward picked up the second verse

_**So he said would it be alright**_

_**If we just sat and talked for a little while**_

_**If in exchange for your time**_

_**I gave you this smile…**_

Bella came in…

_**So she said**_

_**that's okay **_

_**As long as you can make a promise not to break**_

_**My little heart and leave me all alone, **_

_**In the summer…**_

Edward took the bridge

_**Well he was just hanging around, **_

_**And he fell in love,**_

_**And he didn't know how**_

_**But he couldn't get out**_

_**Just hanging around **_

_**And he fell in love…**_

The sang in perfect harmony

_**In the middle of summer**_

_**All was golden in the sky **_

_**All was golden when the day met the night**_

_**Summer**_

_**All was golden in the sky**_

_**All was golden when the day met the night**_

_**Summer**_

_**Summer **_

_**Summer**_

There was a musical interlude, in which Bella and Edward danced closely, laughing and twirling. Most of the couples in the audience joined them.

_**When the moon fell in love with the sun**_

They continued

_**All was golden in the sky**_

_**All was golden when the day met the night**_

The music slowed, and the audience began to clap. But Edward and Bella weren't quite done yet. Suddenly, the music exploded, and the duo began to sing the last of the song.

_**Summer **_

_**Summer **_

_**Summer**_

_**The middle of summer**_

_**The middle of summer**_

_**The middle of summer**_

_**The middle of summer**_

They stood inches from each other, and Edward took Bella's hands in his. They sang the last line softly, tenderly, completely in tune with each other.

_**The middle of- ooh…**_

The crowd burst into applause, and Edward embraced Bella in a hug. She nestled her head in his shoulder, only to find that it fit perfectly there.

After a moment, she looked into his eyes. They were glistening with…no. It couldn't be. Only Bella could still…. His eyes were glistening with tears.

Bella stood on her tiptoes, and Edward leaned down…

There lips were millimeters from each other…

"Someone's set the La Push reservation on fire!" Seth Clearwater burst into the room.

* * *

**Official Disclaimer: This song, however much I wish belonged to me, does not. It belongs to Panic at the Disco. The Name you ask? "When the Day Met the Night". Look it up on itunes, 'cuz it's like, amazing!!**

REVIEW I"M BEGGING YOU!! Oh. and don't for get. REVIEW IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE IF LA PUSH COMES OUT ALIVE!!


	14. Flaming Hearts

* * *

A/N: **I will start to post chapters in POV's because those are more fun to write! MAJOR CLIFFY in that last chapter. This one has one too. I making more changes as well. Plz read at the bottom of the chapter**

* * *

Chapter 13: Flaming Hearts

Bella and Edward reluctantly broke apart. There was work to do.

Seth was running up to the stage.

"Bella, someone's set the reservation on fire. I don't care if you're a bloodsucker or not. Sam's in there, and Jacob, and Leah, Emily, Quil, and Embry!"

"Calm down, Seth. Of course we'll help." reasoned Bella.

"Good, but you gotta come quick!" He pleaded.

"Give us five minutes" said Edward.

It only took them three to round up the rest of their group, grab their emergency backpacks, and run down to La Push.

_Why are we helping the dogs? _thought Jasper with venom.

"They were friends of Bella's, and therefore they deserve our trust." murmured Edward.

_Sounds like someone is __whipped _thought Emmet. A smile was forming on his face.

Jason shot Emmet a death stare. The smile vanished. Emmet must have realized Jason could read minds.

Edward could not keep his eyes off of Bella for one moment. Nor could Bella keep hers off of Edward.

Alice rolled her eyes. Her friends looked like lovesick puppies.

"I missed you" Bella murmured into Edward's chest.

"Me too." was his reply.

Their faces lit up with smiles. The air grew warm with something unrecognizable. Was it love?…

No. Just the smoke from the fire engulfing La Push.

Bella screamed.

* * *

a/n: **Okay, here are the changes. I have decided, after a long period of being let down by lack of reviews, that I will no longer threaten not to write or beg for reviews. I feel pitiful when i do that. Also, I will reconignize the names of those who DO review, because they desrve it! Finally, I will post a thought for the chapter at the very bottom of the chapter.They won't nessesarily talk about anything in the chapter, but i like to post them. Look on my profile for more! They come from a variety of sources, so let me just say here and now that I DON'T OWN ALL OF THEM!**

**Here are the dedications!:**

_Kkenzzie  
i.wish.i.dream  
punkangel195 (one of my most faithful!)  
FantasyFanatic1345 (ILY rach!!)  
jamjam0910  
EarlGreyTea  
Siren to the Werewolves  
ISolemnlySwearThatIAmUpToNoGood(My first Review ever!!)  
ForbiddenFruit66(anon.)  
jamie (anon.)_

AND HERE IS YOUR THOUGHT OF THE CHAPTER: Cinderella walked on broken glass, Sleeping Beauty let a lifetime pass, Belle fell in love with a hideous beast, Jasmine married a common thief, Ariel walked on land for love and life, Snow White barely escaped the knife. And we commend their blood, sweat, and tears, **_BECAUSE FACING LOVE MEANS FACING YOUR BIGGEST FEARS!_**

- thanks much from your favourite author, 333 Latuacantante!


	15. Playing With Fire

A/N: **I know I said I would start posting in POV, and I will soon, but this chapter I still wanted to do in 3rd person. It's kind of a filler chapter, but it does reveal somthing to the keen eye... can you guess what that is?**

**Oh yeah, and for those of you who read the original summary, I decided that the Volturi were overused and switched the villian.**

14: Playing with Fire

_Previously…_

_Their faces lit up with smiles. The air grew warm with something unrecognizable. Was it love?_

_No. Just the smoke from the fire engulfing La Push._

_Bella screamed. _

"Bella!" shouted Edward.

Bella was hyperventilating now. She looked with anguish at the burning flames. Reporters flooded the area, interviewing firemen and police chiefs. The entire reservation was on fire. Seth was amidst the reporters and cameras, looking for the Cullens.

He spotted Alice's bright yellow Porsche, and ran over to them.

"So, what are you going to do?" He asked.

"We're not sure. We can't survive fire. It can kill us." explained Carlisle.

"I know, we- I mean, right. So? How can you help us then?" Insisted Seth.

"We can steal some firefighter gear off of the trucks" Suggested Emmet.

"That's a good idea, Emmet." Responded Carlisle in awe. Everyone wore surprised expressions.

"C'mon you guys, I'm not _that _stupid" claimed Emmet.

Everyone snapped out of their daze and headed over to the fire trucks. Alice, Rosalie, and Bella distracted the firefighters while Edward and Jasper silently climbed onto the truck and stuck a bundle of fire gear into two garbage bags.

When they arrived back, Seth looked surprised.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Um… nothing, just that I didn't think firefighters would be so easily distracted. Most of them are married."

"Oh" was Bella's answer.

When they counted out all of the gear, they only had enough for three full fire suits. Only three.

"I want to go." Bella volunteered.

"You are _not_ going in there" Edward snarled, "I'm _not_ loosing you to this."

"You haven't completely won me back yet" retorted Bella.

"Oh, please" Edward rolled his eyes, "you love me"

"Oh, no you didn't" Alice commented.

"What?" questioned Edward.

"Dude, you never, _never_ tell a girl she loves you. That is like, rule number one!" Jasper replied.

"Look, Edward, what if I went with Bella. I'll make sure she doesn't get herself killed." Emmet reasoned.

Reasoned.

"So it's decided. Emmet and Bella will go in. That is final. Edward, I suppose you want to be the third?" Carlisle noted.

Edward nodded. The three of them grabbed the suits and put them on. Their bodies were completely covered, not an inch of skin exposed.

With serious looks on their faces, they walked slowly into the burning town.

* * *

a/n: **Well, that was fun. Okay, I wanted to thank you all sooooo much because my reviews DOUBLED after the last chapter!! Okay, here are the names of the sacred 35!!**

_starr oliver  
Hawktalon of Windclan  
jamjam0910  
kaylyn  
LittleMissTrumpetPlayer  
vivredanssabulle  
Shadowgirl61  
Ginabelle Black  
Megan Jennings  
Maureen Johnson 15  
Floridian Girl  
Song of the Storm  
i-am-mai  
Kkenzzie  
i.wish.i.dream  
Forbiddenfruit66  
Punkangel195  
jamie  
EarlGreyTea  
Siren to the Werewolves  
ISolemnlySwearIAmUpToNoGood_

**_And, all of my anonymous reviewers (Thats u too cae!)._**

**_Heres your thought for the chapter: _**So theres this boy... and the way he laughs make me smile, and the way he talks gives me butterflies,and just everything about him makes me happy!


	16. Wipe Out

a/n: **Thanks so much for the reviews guys. I haven't had a negative one yet! but...**

**(cringes) i'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry... (continues to grovel)**

Chapter 15: Wipe Out

**Unknown POV**

I sat amongst the burning flames, my entire body drenched with water. I was completely calm, not screaming for help or praying for someone to save me. I was already safe.

And they weren't.

This was the perfect plan. They would come to save me, one by one, and I would kill them off. One. By. One.

A complete wipeout of all the vampires in the area. Except one.

"Hey, are you ready?" I called to my comrades.

"They're coming in now. They have fire suits" One explained to me.

Smart vampires. I love a challenge. This would make it all the more fun.

"She and the big one are coming in together. Want some help?" Called another.

"No. I want this pleasure. Just keep watch." I shouted, knowing no one but my brothers would hear me.

"He is coming in too, but they are not together. He is going off on his own." Called the first.

"Follow him and keep me updated. Never let him out of your sight." I narrowed my eyes. I wouldn't let her get away this time.

And he would have to die.

I could hear the calls now, Bella making them frantically from inside her suit. "Jacob? Jacob are you here? Jacob?"

She is getting close, time for action.

"I'm over here!"

* * *

a/n: **I'M SOOOOOO SORRY ALL YOU JACOB LOVERS!! It's just that he was the perfect villan for this story! I'm ReAlLy sorry if you all hate me, but don't send me death threats or I WILL report you! i'm not anti-jacob!!**

**OKAY, Here are the divine 56!!**

_Twilightaddict224  
Siren to the Werewolves  
brittblue  
shadowgirl61  
xXxJazRainexXx  
cat97  
Hawktalon of Windclan (you're welcome!)  
Crystal Heart 2393  
pein (sorry, i haven't read Maximum Ride)  
Floridian Girl  
RedRoseBellaSwan  
Becca (okay, I will! this chapter was just a little too... freaky)  
Angel of sinne  
fanfanatic13 (I don't know if i can bring myself to do it)  
Wanna Bet-the original  
mel (i haven't heard of it, but I'll check it out, thnx!)  
jamjam0910  
Soccergirl0388  
RosalieLillianHaleCullen22  
remembermidnight101  
starr oliver (no, but you can vote on my profile!)  
kaylyn  
LittleMissTrumpetPlayer  
vivredanssabulle  
Ginabelle Black  
Megan Jennings  
Maureen Johnson 15  
Song of the Storm  
i-am-mai  
Kkenzzie  
i.wish.i.dream.  
ForbiddenFruit666  
cae (yeah, its you!)  
PunkAngel195 (where are you? I haven't heard from you in a while!)_

jamie  
EarlGreyTea  
ISolemnlySwearIAmUpToNoGood

**Phew. That thing just gets longer and longer! THANK YOU! AND I'm Sorry (again)**I want to be your favorite hello and your hardest goodbye

Here is your thought for the chapter:


	17. Oh, Burn

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I had finals and everthing was crazy, so... yeah.**

**I also realized that Felicity, Thomas, and Jason haven't really been in the last few chapters, and that's not good. They are going to have big role in the next few, though.**

**Here's BELLA'S POWER. **

**Yep, you heard me correctly!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Oh, Burn

**Bella POV**

"Jacob?" I called. Where is he, is he still alive? Was he even here? Oh my god I can't believe this is happening. I hadn't spoken to Jacob in ten years. Now I regretted it.

"JACOB!" I screamed, agony washing over me. I fell to my knees. Emmet tried to get my on my feet, but I just couldn't stay up. I was going to lose him. He was my best friend, until I was changed, and I was going to lose him.

I thought I heard someone move amidst the flames, and I stood, looking for the source.

Then I heard the most beautiful sound ever. **( A/N: this does not include Edward's voice) **

"I'm over here."

I saw him, leaning up against a wall, seemingly unscathed. He smelled like wet dog.

I had to stop breathing, it was so bad. But I didn't turn away.

"Jacob. You're okay." I breathed.

"Yes, Bella. That's more than I can say for you." his voice was cold. Unfeeling.

Emmet tensed beside me.

Jacob laughed. "Yes, bloodsucker, defend her. **You **won't be making it out alive"

I gasped. "Jacob" I warned.

He glanced over at me. Rolling his eyes, he walked over to me, standing a good two feet above my head.

I stared at him fiercely, and he sighed. "Quil, Embry?" He called.

The two wolves emerged from the shadows, looking menacing in the firelight. They looked to Jacob, and he nodded.

They ran at me and pushed me against the wall. I struggled, snarling at my captors. They wouldn't budge.

There was no way I was getting away from them, so I settled for the hatred emitting from my body.

I did the only thing I could to help Emmet, who was now being circled my a large brown-haired wolf.

"HELP" I screamed.

The sound coming out of my mouth, however, was a note. A call. A song.

This had only happened once before…

* * *

**I finally decided who is going to die, and I think I'm pretty happy with the decision... HA, like I would tell you guys!**

**Dedications:**

_Twilightaddict224  
Siren to the Werewolves  
brittblue  
shadowgirl61  
xXxJazRainexXx  
cat97  
Hawktalon of Windclan  
Crystal Heart 2393  
pein  
Floridian Girl  
RedRoseBellaSwan  
Becca  
Angel of sinne  
fanfanatic13  
Wanna Bet-the original  
mel  
jamjam0910  
Soccergirl0388  
RosalieLillianHaleCullen22  
remembermidnight101  
starr oliver  
kaylyn  
LittleMissTrumpetPlayer  
vivredanssabulle  
Ginabelle Black  
Megan Jennings  
Maureen Johnson 15  
Song of the Storm  
i-am-mai  
Kkenzzie  
i.wish.i.dream.  
ForbiddenFruit666  
cae (yeah, its you!)  
PunkAngel195_

jamie  
EarlGreyTea  
ISolemnlySwearIAmUpToNoGood  
hoteltokio (My friend is ABSOLUTELY obsessed with that band!)  
CourtneyFirehand (Um... calm down!)  
Adillinne (are you reading ALL of my stories??)  
junkfoodaddict  
mrs edward cullenxxx  
xxiloveyouedwardxx  
stampedee  
Lecia  
Book-Luver-Girl  
Edward3Lover  
Llama Mama23 (I LOVE notes!)

**I'm sory if I have doubles. IF I LEFT ANYONE OUT PLEASE TELL ME!! I'll edit it right away!**

Thought for the Chapter: **_If you're gonna be two-faced, sweetie make at least one of them pretty!_**


	18. HeartSong

**Ummmm... I'm sorry to all those that I have reviewed to. My crazy guardians are overprotective and wish that I cease my wonderful reviews. It hurts me that I cannot comment on the amazing stories written, but I will continue to write and post the best stories on my profile.**

**Now, back to the story. There are some underlines that I couldn't get out, but just ignore those. This chapter is in an unusual POV, but it has a piont. Like I said, Felicity, Jason and Thomas are making a comeback. **

* * *

Chapter 17: HeartSong

**Thomas POV**

The sound echoed through the trees, and everyone grew silent. The only sound was the roaring of the fire engulfing the dog's town. _Bella_, I thought. I remembered the first time I heard that song.

_I had been running for days, trying to escape the life I had wasted. I couldn't bear the screams of the young children begging for their parents anymore._

_I was a monster, in any and all ways possible._

_And I wanted out of that…that… place._

_I ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore. I grew weaker and weaker, slowing to a walk, listening to the birds in the trees, but refusing to hunt anything, anything at all._

_Then I heard the voice. _

_I snapped to attention, not knowing the source. I glanced around, and saw nothing._

_I heard it again. It was a cry, but too beautiful to be as sad as it was._

"_WHY?" It sang, the sound filling my ears with pain, and joy. The sound was a vampire, one of my kind._

_I ran in the direction of the angel's voice, not caring about my thirst._

_I saw her on the edge of a cliff, tears running down her face. _

"_E-e-excuse me?" I stuttered._

_Her head whipped around, and I caught a glimpse at her eyes. They were not red, like mine, but a wonderful golden color. _

"_Girl, how can your cry?" I asked, amazed that she was capable of tears._

_She looked down at her wet shirt and shrugged. "I don't- I don't know" She whispered._

_I was ready to burst with questions._

"_Why are your eyes not red?" I asked, eager for an answer._

"_I eat animals, not people." She hissed, noticing my ruby eyes._

"_I want to." Was all I had to say._

"_What was that noise?" I pressed._

"_I don't know. I was screaming for help, but that came out."_

_I had heard somewhere about that sound, in a mythology book. It was said that a cry for help that came from deep inside the heart and soul, was sung. It was powerful, and incredibly rare._

_It was called a HeartSong._

**So... how was it? I hope you understand a little more about Bella's power now, though some of it remains a mystery yet to be revealed. In the next chapter or the one after, someone dies... But not who you think.**

**Here are the dedications...**

_Twilightaddict224  
Siren to the Werewolves  
brittblue  
shadowgirl61  
xXxJazRainexXx  
cat97  
Hawktalon of Windclan  
Crystal Heart 2393  
pein  
Floridian Girl  
RedRoseBellaSwan  
Becca  
Angel of sinne  
fanfanatic13  
Wanna Bet-the original  
mel  
jamjam0910  
Soccergirl0388  
RosalieLillianHaleCullen22  
remembermidnight101  
starr oliver  
kaylyn  
LittleMissTrumpetPlayer  
vivredanssabulle  
Ginabelle Black  
Megan Jennings  
Maureen Johnson 15  
Song of the Storm  
i-am-mai  
Kkenzzie  
i.wish.i.dream.  
ForbiddenFruit666  
cae (yeah, its you!)  
PunkAngel195  
jamie  
EarlGreyTea  
ISolemnlySwearIAmUpToNoGood  
hoteltokio (My friend is ABSOLUTELY obsessed with that band!)  
CourtneyFirehand (oh, that explains a lot!)  
Adillinne (well, thank you. That's very flattering)  
junkfoodaddict  
mrs edward cullenxxx  
xxiloveyouedwardxx  
stampedee  
Lecia  
Book-Luver-Girl  
Edward3Lover  
Llama Mama23 (I LOVE notes!)  
xx-Doomkitten-XX  
crazyobsessedtwilightfan_

**99 Reviews! The hundreth person will get to ask any yes or no question about the story, and i'll anser it on my profile!**

Here's your thought for the cahpter: Why be lazy, when with just a small amount of effort, YOU CAN BE DIFFICULT!

* * *


	19. White Noise

a/n: **I AM SOOOO SORRY! I haven't updated in like, two weeks! The end of the school year was crazy!**

**Here's another chapter! I hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 18: White Noise

**Jason POV**

The sound rang through the trees. It was beautiful, yet full of so much sorrow. It made me want to cry.

It was my mother's voice. It was Bella's.

Thomas flinched beside me, and Felicity gave him a questioning look.

"Jason. H-H-Help B-b-bella." He stuttered, loosing himself in a memory.

His eyes glazed over, and he was no longer fully there.

I ran into the abandoned town, dashing fire the entire way.

I had to save Bella.

**EDWARD POV**

I was searching for anyone left behind, but Bella kept running through my mind. She was so much stronger now, in both body and spirit. I couldn't believe I had told her she loved me. It was all too confusing.

Then I heard it. The most beautiful and painful sound in the world. It made me want to cry with joy and sorrow, all at once.

It took me a few moments to comprehend what it had actually sung.

Help.

Bella. It was Bella, and she was in trouble.

Jacob. It had to be him.

That…that…

UGH!

I bolted in the general direction of the note.

I had to save Bella.

(**A/N: I was going to end it here, but that would have made a very short chapter and I have kept you waiting for too long.)**

**BELLA POV**

Emmet, Jacob, Quil, and Embry froze.

They stared at me in disbelief.

"Nice one, Bella. You just cost your friends their lives." sneered Jacob. Emmet hissed at him.

"What the heck was that?" exclaimed Embry.

I narrowed my eyes and shot him a deadly stare.

"What is the point of all of this. You know that you can't have me. I'm a vampire, and a leader of a coven." I asked, turning my glare to Jacob.

"That's okay. I know I can't have you. But he can't either. And one vampire is better than eleven"

"Why not kill me too?" I questioned.

He chuckled darkly. "Because I wouldn't be able to bring myself to do it, love"

Emmet growled.

I looked Jacob straight in the eye. That was so not his point for keeping me alive.

He was going to kill me from the inside out.

Then I could be his. In the most twisted way possible.

He would have Isabella Marie Swan.

But only her body.

I would be gone.

What a sicko.

* * *

a/n: **Okay, I don't mean to make Jacob so sinister, it's just so perfect!**

**Okay, I am going to announce my luck 100th reviewer, Siren to the Werewolves! (I'm REALLY sorry about making Jacob so sinister!) Alright, all you have to do is ask a yes or no question and I will answer it both on my profile and in the next chapter, okay?**

Here are the dedications:

_xx-DoomKitten-XX  
Luna Astrum  
woof-woof27  
_

_Twilightaddict224  
Siren to the Werewolves  
brittblue  
shadowgirl61  
xXxJazRainexXx  
cat97  
Hawktalon of Windclan  
Crystal Heart 2393  
pein  
Floridian Girl  
RedRoseBellaSwan  
Becca  
Angel of sinne  
fanfanatic13  
Wanna Bet-the original  
mel  
jamjam0910  
Soccergirl0388  
RosalieLillianHaleCullen22  
remembermidnight101  
starr oliver  
kaylyn  
LittleMissTrumpetPlayer  
vivredanssabulle  
Ginabelle Black  
Megan Jennings  
Maureen Johnson 15  
Song of the Storm  
i-am-mai  
Kkenzzie  
i.wish.i.dream.  
ForbiddenFruit666  
cae (yeah, its you!)  
PunkAngel195  
jamie  
EarlGreyTea  
ISolemnlySwearIAmUpToNoGood  
hoteltokio  
CourtneyFirehand  
Adillinne  
junkfoodaddict  
mrs edward cullenxxx  
xxiloveyouedwardxx  
stampedee  
Lecia  
Book-Luver-Girl  
Edward3Lover  
Llama Mama23 (I LOVE notes!)_

_And, The TFTC: _I stopped waiting for a miracle to happen, and started seeing them everywhere!


	20. Breaking The Good News

**A/N: Alright. I was a little disappointed with the lack of reviews for the last chapter. That's okay, I'm sure this one will get tons of reviews. There's a nice cliffy at the end. I know, I always end with cliffys, but, hey, it keeps you reading.**

**I've been getting some people asking what my real name is. I'm sorry, but I don't trust anyone I meet online enough to actually give out my name. You guys can call me Tuey, a kind of nickname coming from my pen name, **La**tua**cantante00124. **Satisfied?**

**I've also been aksed what my goal for chapters is. I haven't really thought about it, but I think a little less than thirty will do. I'll let you know when we get closer to the end.**

**Here are some FAQ's from the last chapter:**

**Q: How is Jacob going to kill Bella?**

**A: Well, he's not planning on **_**killing **_**Bella, per say. He wants to keep her body alive, so she can be his. But, he wants to kill everyone she loves so that he can break her soul, so she won't resist his love. Sick plan, huh?**

**Q: Will Edward and Bella's coven die?**

**A: One person will die. That's all I'm saying. And, it will be within the next few chapters.**

**Q: Did the other Cullen's hear Bella's cry?:**

**A: Sorry I didn't clarify. Yes, everyone heard Bella's HeartSong. Even the humans. I just wanted to show the POV's that mattered. Bella's coven was standing off to the side while the Cullens were right in front, trying to find out more about the fire. That's why none of the other Cullen's reactions were captured. They will appear in the other chapters, though.**

**Q: What happens next?!**

**A: ask me no questions, and I'll tell you no lies… ; )**

Chapter 19: Breaking the Good News

**Emmet POV**

This guy has _got _to be kidding. He wants to kill Bella from the inside out. She won't survive without Edward. She couldn't survive all alone.

And what about Jason?

Jason.

I never really liked the kid but he's Bella's son. If Jacob kills Jason, Bella won't ever forgive herself. She's lived without Edward before. Well, not really lived, but existed without him before. With Jason gone, I'm sure she'd cease to exist altogether.

I had to make him think about what he was doing.

"What about Jason?" I asked.

Fear flashed through Bella's eyes.

Crap. Bella never told him.

**Bella POV**

"What about Jason?" asked Emmet.

Emmet, no!

Fear washed over me. No. Not here. Not now.

Confusion flashed across Jacob's face. Emmet punched the ground. So he did realize his mistake. He looked at me with tears brimming his eyes.

"What about Jason, Bella?" Jacob asked me with false delight, "Fall in love? Again?"

"No." My eyes narrowed.

"What's your explanation then?" he inquired.

I would have to tell him. It might keep him from this killing spree he was planning.

Then again, it might motivate him. Oh well, here I go.

"Jacob." I began, cautiously. "I sort of… well…umm…"

" Spit it out, Bella!" he snapped, sensing my hesitance.

"Jason is my son." I rushed the words.

Jacob blinked. Uh-oh.

Not. Good.

Then he started to laugh. I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"So, who's the lucky guy?" he chuckled.

"What do you mean, Jake?" I asked, completely astounded that he couldn't guess.

"Well, it obviously wasn't Cullen. Vampire's can't have children."

I smiled. I could hurt him. Just like he wanted to hurt me.

"He's Edward's all right."

Jacob, who was still laughing, froze. His joyous face turned to pure anger.

"You're lying. It's not possible." he accused.

"He's the spitting image of Edward. Haven't you noticed?" I chided.

"STOP LYING!" Shouted Jake. His face was contorted with pain and anger.

"She's not lying." said a calm voice from behind me.

Carlisle?

**A/N: Yeah, kind of surprising, huh? I want to hear from you! Tell me what you think will happen next, and why you think Carlisle is there…**

**Here are the dedications…**

_Butterscotch Dreams xxBlueButterflyHottixx __Twilightaddict224  
Siren to the Werewolves brittblue shadowgirl61 xXxJazRainexXx cat97 Hawktalon. Of. Windclan. Crystal Heart 2393 __pein  
Floridian Girl RedRoseBellaSwan Becca Angel of sinne fanfanatic13  
Wanna Bet-the original_ _mel  jamjam0910 Soccergirl0388 RosalieLillianHaleCullen22 remembermidnight101  
starr oliver kaylyn LittleMissTrumpetPlayer vivredanssabulle Ginabelle Black Megan Jennings Maureen Johnson 15  
Song of the Storm i-am-mai Kkenzzie i.wish.i.dream. ForbiddenFruit666 cae (happy belated birthday!) PunkAngel195 jamie EarlGreyTea ISolemnlySwearIAmUpToNoGood hoteltokio CourtneyFirehand (nerds again?) Adillinne  junkfoodaddict  
mrs edward cullenxxx xxiloveyouedwardxx stampedee Lecia Book-Luver-Girl Edward3 Lover Llama Mama23 (I LOVED notes!)_

**And, here is your TFTC: **Moving on is simple. It's what gets left behind that makes it hard.

**Lots Of Love,**

**Tuey (hehe)**


	21. Hearing the Call

a/n: **I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. My computer had internet trouble and everything got screwed up! But I'm all good now. **

**A note: SIREN TO THE WEREWOLVES! You still haven't asked you one question in a review! You have two chapters to do so, or you will not be able to claim your prize!**

**Also, I have a new story, called 27 Dresses. It's Rosalie remembering all of her different weddings. There are two chapters posted, and links on my profile to the dresses! Please read it, it's really good!**

Chapter 20: Hearing the Call

**Alice POV**

What was that? It was so… pure, and so sad. It made me want to cry.

Oh My Gosh, was that… Bella?

I turned to Jasper. He looked like he was in physical pain. The emotions running through him had him on his knees.

I looked at my husband with horror, wishing that there was something I could do that would help.

**Rosalie POV**

Huh? That- that noise. It sounds so… I don't even know. It seemed etched in my head, unable to leave my mind.

I made me want to scream!

It sounds pretty the first time you hear it, but the 20th? Not so much.

I glanced over at Alice, planning on asking her what the heck that was, but I saw her looking terrified.

Oh. No.

Jasper. He was writhing in pain.

I stared at him, dumbfounded. What was there that I could do?

**Esme POV**

Oh, dear. What was that?

It sounded so… distraught.

Like it came from someone's very heart and soul. Like a song.

Oh! Perfect name! HeartSong!

I turned around to tell the children about my discovery, but the girls were staring at Jasper, who was twisting with pain on the ground.

Oh my…

**CARLISLE POV**

The sound rang through my ears again and again, never leaving my head. But what could it be?

What kind of creature could produce such a note?

Wait. Creature. Calls for help. Needs Help.

Bella. Bella needs help.

I heard a loud thump behind me. I whipped my head around to see what the commotion was about.

This was what I saw:

Jasper writhing on the floor in pain

Alice, Rosalie, And Esme staring helplessly at Jasper.

Jason bolting into the fire unprotected.

Oh crud.

"I need to get into the fire." I stated.

They looked at me like I belonged in an asylum.

"Jason just ran into the fire unprotected." I explained.

Esme nodded. Alice rolled her eyes.

"idiot" breathed Rose.

"Send waves of happiness at Jasper. It should help him sort out his emotions. The note must have confused them."

They nodded and started to laugh hysterically. Jasper should be okay, then.

I stared at the fire, a look of worry on my face.

Then I walked into it.

**JASPER POV**

The song rang through the crisp air. I admired it for a moment, hearing a wonderful melody. It was gorgeous, and I smiled. I looked at Alice, expecting to see her smiling brightly. But there was a pained look on her face.

Then it hit me. Every emotion imaginable hit me like a bus. I soon found myself on the ground, writhing, trying to push the sadness, pain, anger, joy, nervousness, and absolute terror out of my body.

I just wanted to feel nothing. I wanted to be comfortable. I wanted to feel like myself.

And most of all, I wanted to hear that strange, beautiful song again.

**CARLILSE POV**

Inside the abandoned town, the flames licked greedily at everything within reach. I carefully avoided them, not wishing to perish before reaching my destination.

I headed towards the center of town. As I got closer to main street, I began to hear voices.

"He's Edward's all right." I heard Bella say. A smirk was evident in her voice. That wasn't the Bella I knew.

I walked around the bend and saw who was behind it all.

The werewolves.

The biggest one, Jacob, I think, was standing in front of Bella. She was being restrained by two others, her back to me. Emmet was standing in the background, staring at me. I put a finger to my lips, urging for him to not expose me. He nodded, tense.

"You're lying. That's not possible." Jacob's face was contorted with rage.

Bella's voice was mocking, egging him on. "He's the spitting image of Edward. Haven't you noticed?"

Jacob was literally shaking with anger. What was Bella thinking, getting him so angry?

"STOP LYING" he roared. His comrades flinched.

I had to intervene before this situation got out of hand.

"She's not lying." I said, coming out of the shadows.

* * *

a/n:** I hope this cleared a few things up. Again, I'm sorry I couldn't post for so long. i'll try to post again tomorrow, but no promises!**

**Here are the dedications!**

Butterscotch Dreams

xxBlueButterflyHottixx

Twilightaddict224  
Siren to the Werewolves  
brittblue  
shadowgirl61  
xXxJazRainexXx  
cat97  
Hawktalon. Of. Windclan.  
Crystal Heart 2393  
pein  
Floridian Girl  
RedRoseBellaSwan  
Becca  
Angel of sinne  
fanfanatic13  
Wanna Bet-the original  
mel  
jamjam0910  
Soccergirl0388  
RosalieLillianHaleCullen22  
remembermidnight101  
starr oliver  
kaylyn  
LittleMissTrumpetPlayer  
vivredanssabulle  
Ginabelle Black  
Megan Jennings  
Maureen Johnson 15  
Song of the Storm  
i-am-mai  
Kkenzzie  
i.wish.i.dream.  
ForbiddenFruit666  
cae (yeah, its you!)  
PunkAngel195  
jamie  
EarlGreyTea  
ISolemnlySwearIAmUpToNoGood  
hoteltokio  
CourtneyFirehand (nerds again?)  
Adillinne  
junkfoodaddict  
mrs edward cullenxxx  
xxiloveyouedwardxx  
stampedee  
Lecia  
Book-Luver-Girl  
Edward3Lover  
Llama Mama23 (I LOVE notes!)  
mashkabash  
Leaf wants you  
fredlover342

Here's your tftc: She's been everbody else's girl. Maybe one day she'll be her own.

**Your Author,**

** Tuey **


	22. Alls Fair in Love And War

**A/N: This chapter sounds like mush, but I need it to be in here. I have the next chapter written and ready to go, but I want to see how many reviews this one will get first...**

**another thing: I forgot to mention it earlier, but Sam, Paul, Jared, and Leah are away with the rest of the La Push people. They are on a retreat.**

Chapter 21: All's Fair in Love and War

THOMAS POV

I snapped out of my memory, and I knew I had to help Bella. She was in trouble, and so was Jason.

I groaned. "What?" Felicity asked me.

"Jason went in alone." I mumbled, massaging my temples.

She knitted her brows. "Huh? You told him to go in and help Bella."

"I did?" Oh great, that means I'd be responsible if anything happens to him.

"Great, now I gotta go in and save them both." I groaned again.

"I'm coming with you." Said Felicity.

"No. stay here." I commanded.

"humph." Was her response. I smiled grimly and gave her a peck on the lips. She turned her head to mine and deepened the kiss. We stood there for a moment, locked in each other's embrace. I broke away from her reluctantly.

"I love you" she whispered.

I pressed my forehead against hers. "I love you too."

Then I ran into the inferno.

EDWARD POV

I came into the center of town just as everyone turned to face… Carlisle?

That's weird. I looked on from atop a scorched car as the scene unfolded.

"What do you mean, she's not lying, leech?" questioned an outraged Jacob, "She _has_ to be lying. It's not possible!


	23. Out With A Bang!

a/n: **Did you really think I'd leave you hanging like that? Here's a nice, long, VERY IMPORTANT chapter to satisfy your craving.**

BTW,** It has come to my attention that HeartSong is used in Happy Feet. I didn't mean to steal it or anything. It was just the first thing that came to mind.**

**Read on, my readers, read on!!**

* * *

Chapter 22: Out With A Bang!

EDWARD POV

"_What do you mean, she's not lying, leech?" questioned an outraged Jacob, "She has to be lying. It's not possible! _

"It is possible, and it's true. Jason is Edward and Bella's biological son." Carlisle was calm as he answered.

Jacob turned to Bella. "You… I can't _believe _you would reproduce with that moron, even after he broke you. _I _was always there. _I _let you do things on your own. He was possessive and overprotective, and you gave him a _son_? A devil's spawn of a son, but a son no less."

I felt a rush of anger envelop me. I was not possessive. Was I?

Bella broke free from Embry and Quil's grasps and lashed out at Jacob, leaving a long gash across his face. The flames made the blood shimmer across the open wound.

"Never. I repeat, _never, _speak about Jason that way. He is more of a man than you will ever be. And how _dare_ you talk about Edward. At least he never made up a sick, masochistic plan to murder everyone I know and love, then take my broken body and make me his own." she hissed.

Jacob smirked. "The way I see it, he did. He took you from me, and from Charlie, and your friends at school. He changed you into… into a…a … bloodsucking leech. But he chickened out. He left because he couldn't live with the monster you'd become. Now, I find that just a _little _masochistic."

Like a lioness, Bella began to circle Jacob, anger flashing in her golden eyes. Her fire gear was ripped and torn, and her wavy hair was knotted and snarled, but in my eyes, she still looked beautiful.

Jacob laughed maniacally. "You wouldn't kill me, Bella. You _love _me. You _want _me."

Bella growled. "I could never love someone like you."

I felt a presence behind me. I whipped around, expecting to fight a werewolf. But it was Jason who sat behind me on the car, watching his mother in awe.

"She's always been so gentle. I've never seen her act like this." he murmured.

He was right. Bella had never been this feral. But, then again, she was protecting her pack, and her son.

Bella lashed out again at Jacob. He swiped back, knocking her to the ground with a thud. She didn't get up.

"Tsk, tsk, Bella. You shouldn't fight people who are bigger than you. It's obvious that they will always win."

"No!" screamed Jason. The entire crowd looked over at us. I shot him a glare. So much for the element of surprise.

Jacob's eyes narrowed. "Well, what do we have here?" he asked, "Father and son fighting together, perhaps?"

I felt my own eyes narrow. Jason leaped off of the car. He ran towards Jacob at top speed. Man, that kid was fast.

Jacob, startled by Jason's sudden invisibility, turned into full wolf-mode.

He was much larger then I remembered. The reddish fur was much more brown, too. What had happened to him?

Jason hit him full force, and Jacob stumbled backwards. But, he recovered quickly and launched himself at Jason.

Jason fell to the ground in a crumpled heap beside Bella.

A roar echoed through the trees. Out of nowhere, Thomas jumped from a tree straight onto Jacob. Jacob smiled wickedly and something silver flashed in his hand.

A lighter.

He flipped it open just as Thomas fell on him. Thomas screamed with agony as flames engulfed his body. Jacob slipped out from underneath him.

Thomas flailed on the ground. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a fire hydrant. Water. I ran over and twisted the knob. Nothing came out. I twisted it more. Still, nothing. They had emptied the water system. Damn them.

Bella's eyes fluttered open. She saw her longtime friend on the ground, dying.

She crawled on her knees, whimpering, towards the mass of flames surrounding Thomas' body.

His last words were, "Tell Felicity I love her."

And with that, the flames were gone, and so was he.

Jacob smirked. "Who's-"

A shot rippled through the air. Jacob shuttered, then fell to the ground.

Behind him stood Felicity, a shotgun smoking in her hands.

* * *

more explained next chapter. Were you expecting who was killed?


	24. Aftermath

**A/N: I forgot to write the TFTD and dedications last chapter. I'm sorry. I'll write them for this chapter, though. **

**Well, most people weren't expacting Thomas to die. And, sorry to all of my Jacob lovers. He did have to get shot. It's important to the next chapter.**

**This will be the second to last chapter. I'm still deliberating on whether of not to write an Epilouge. I want your opinons on that, as well as whether or not to write a sequel. You can leave a review or vote in my new poll on my profile. Thanks!**

**Oh! and, As you are reading this chapter, listen to this song:**

_World On Fire: Sarah McLaughlan_

**And, if you can, look up the lyrics. They really fit how Bella is feeling at the end of the chapter.**

23: Aftermath

BELLA POV

I sat on the ground, in complete shock. Felicity had just shot Jacob, because he killed Thomas.

But how did she know? What tipped her off to her husband dying?

Maybe it was just instinct. Just like my instincts had kicked in to sing my HeartSong for help.

But there were more important things to think about now. I had to help comfort Felicity. She was broken, just like I had been.

I shot up from the ground and ran over to her. I enveloped her in that big hug. She seemed to melt into my arms. The gun clattered to the ground. She broke down in dry sobs. "Why?" she would whisper.

Jason came over to us and joined the embrace. We all sat, sobbing in our own rights. Tears were actually running down my face, whereas Jason and Felicity's remained dry.

A sudden realization swept over me. The theory I had heard so long ago came back to me. Carlisle believed that our most important human traits came with us to Vampirehood. Maybe the reason I could cry, and have children, was because my most important human trait _was _my humanity.

That was interesting. But now was not the time to ponder this.

EDWARD POV

I was standing with Carlisle and Emmet, looking on as Jason, Bella, and Felicity stood in a tight embrace.

The two wolves were huddled around the still form of Jacob. The were holding onto his wrist, checking for a pulse. The looked worried. They kept making frantic glances around them, making sure we weren't attacking.

Then I realized.

This was not the full pack. And the town had been empty.

What was this set-up? And was it really over?

I grabbed the back of one of the dog's shirt. I think his name was Embry.

"Where is everyone?" I asked roughly.

"What do you mean?" he choked out.

Bella was suddenly behind me.

"Where's Sam? And Paul and Jared and Leah?" She accused. Apparently, she had suspicions too.

"They went on the trip to the next town over. Local trading thing. Everyone goes." Said a frightened Embry.

"Yeah, we got left behind in case you blo- vampires came to the town and broke the treaty. Jacob had the bright idea of killing you all, and saving you. Bella. We all miss you, the old you. We all wanted to get you back. Me and Embry and Seth and Jake, that is. No one else was ready for the extremes. But this was perfect. Until the Cullens came back. They ruined everything." Quil explained.

Something in Bella's face softened a little. These werewolves were her friends. When I first left her, they were all she had.

And then I changed her, and left her, and she had to make new friends again. It had never occurred to me how much she must have missed them, those first few years alone.

I felt guilty. Sure, these guys had gone along with Jacob's sick plan to kill us all, but they had only wanted their friend back. They were only sad.

I turned back to Carlisle and Emmet. Carlisle nodded. Emmet looked confused at the expression on my face.

I swiveled back to face Embry and Quil. They looked like no more than frightened little boys.

"We aren't going to kill you." I said, and they relaxed a little, "But you must tell the _entire _story to Sam when he gets back. We won't be able to change the punishment they give you, though."

They nodded. Bella looked just as relieved.

"_What?! _We're just going to let them _go_? Just like that?!" Screeched Emmet. He was outraged.

"Emmet, Jacob was second in command. With no Sam to stop him, Quil and Embry and Seth, wherever he is, were just following orders. Things work differently here." explained Bella.

Emmet still looked angry, but he restrained from saying anything more.

BELLA POV

Thomas was dead. Jacob was dead. Felicity was broken.

But there was nothing I could do to change these things. I could only move on, and help the others to.

Not long after our conversation, we walked back out into the panic of reporters and onlookers. I had a bucket with Thomas' ashes in my hands. It felt odd, carrying one of my best friends, knowing he was never coming back.

Alice, Rose, and Esme rushed over to us and demanded explanations. I left the Cullens to explain and stalked over with Felicity and Jason to a small creek. The firefighters had been doing a good job extinguishing the flames. The inferno was almost diminished.

I found myself tired. But not in the fact that I wanted to sleep. No, I was tired of living this crazy and complicated life. I had finally found happiness, just a few hours ago. At the talent show. Everything had been perfect. But now everything was wrong again. I found myself wondering if it would ever end.

I knew that I would most likely live in a world where crazy mythical creatures were out to kill me and my friends for the rest of my existence.

I would just have to deal with it the best I could.

* * *

**a/n: How was that? I really want to hear from you!!**

**Dedications: **

Butterscotch Dreams

xxBlueButterflyHottixx

Twilightaddict224  
Siren to the Werewolves  
brittblue  
shadowgirl61  
xXxJazRainexXx  
cat97  
Hawktalon. Of. Windclan.  
Crystal Heart 2393  
pein  
Floridian Girl  
RedRoseBellaSwan  
Becca  
Angel of sinne  
fanfanatic13  
Wanna Bet-the original  
mel  
jamjam0910  
Soccergirl0388  
RosalieLillianHaleCullen22  
remembermidnight101  
starr oliver  
kaylyn  
LittleMissTrumpetPlayer  
vivredanssabulle  
Ginabelle Black  
Megan Jennings  
Maureen Johnson 15  
Song of the Storm  
i-am-mai  
Kkenzzie  
i.wish.i.dream.  
ForbiddenFruit666  
cae (yeah, its you!)  
PunkAngel195  
jamie  
EarlGreyTea  
ISolemnlySwearIAmUpToNoGood  
hoteltokio  
CourtneyFirehand  
Adillinne  
junkfoodaddict  
mrs edward cullenxxx  
xxiloveyouedwardxx  
stampedee  
Lecia  
Book-Luver-Girl  
Edward3Lover  
Llama Mama23 (I LOVE notes!)  
mashkabash  
Leaf wants you  
fredlover342  
Crazyobsessedtwilightfan  
youruRin (umm… felicity)  
pitcaptain  
2-cute-4-words (thanks for the critisism. I find that I don't get enough of it!)

PLEASE TELL ME IF I LEFT ANYONE OUT!! 3

Your TFTD: Courage Is being scared to death but doing it anyway.


	25. Remembrance

a/n: **This is the (sob) end!! I will do an epilouge, but it probably won't be up for a few weeks. I leave for vacation tomorrow, and will have limited computer acsess. **

**I don't know if I should do a sequel though. Let me know.**

Chapter 24: Remembrance

A few days later, Thomas' funeral was held.

We were in the meadow. I stood at Felicity's side. Edward's arm was around my shoulders, and tears were running down my cheeks.

It wasn't a formal ceremony, just the Cullens and the Swans gathered around a tombstone and a small hole in the ground, meant for Thomas' ashes to be buried in.

Jason was speaking now, standing just behind the grave site.

"Thomas was like a father to me. He was ever full of advice, and listened while I ranted about how unfair my life was. He was always looking out for others, hardly ever thinking of his own needs. He truly lived, and died, a hero. I'm gonna miss you, Thomas."

He went over to a small pile of dirt on the ground, took a handful, and dropped it into the grave. It was customary.

I had already spoken, and now it was Felicity's turn.

She walked over to the side of the grave, a black veil covering her face, and began:

"Thomas, I never got to say good bye. I'm sorry for that. Every day I wonder why you had to be so brave, so selfless, that you would sacrifice yourself like that. I find ways to blame myself for your death.

"There are so many 'if's in my head. If I had kissed you for a moment longer… If I hadn't let you go… If I had gone with you…

"But, as you used to say, 'what's done is done'.

"I must have read every book in your collection in the past few days. I found pictures of us and money tucked away, and then a pair of tickets to Hawaii.

"There were so many things you were planning to do with me, and I'm sorry you couldn't complete them.

" What I hate most about you being gone, though, is that I don't look like a widow. I look like a normal teenage girl. And all I want to do is cry."

She looked up into the sky, and the clouds that had been silently watching all morning let loose. Felicity smiled and looked down again. Her make up was running down her face.

It looked like she had been crying.

Felicity looked down at the grave again, this time with adoration, and whispered softly,

"I love you, too."

Edward gave me a slight nudge.

"What?" I whispered, pulling myself into his arms.

"There's someone else you need to go and remember" he murmured.

Jacob.

"Why? He killed Thomas. He tried to kill all of us. I'm not going to his funeral. I don't want to see him as a hero." I retorted.

"Bella, I hate him too. But at one point, he was your best friend. You owe him a lot more than you think. He was there for you at a point in your life when all you needed was a friend. He just… didn't take rejection well." A smirk played across his lips.

I guess I should go to his funeral. I might not like to admit it anymore, but at one point in my life I loved him. And I still did, in a miniscule part of my heart kept under complete lockdown.

"Fine, I'll go." I sighed. So much had changed in the past few weeks.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

Jacob's funeral was held in the La Push graveyard.

The entire reservation seemed to have shown up. I stood at the back of the crowd, as far away from curious eyes as possible.

The ceremony was half finished already. Sam was making his way up to the podium.

The wind stirred, and I saw Sam's eyes flicker to me.

I swore under my breath. The last thing I needed right now was a scene.

But Sam just made a tiny sign with his hand, probably signaling to the others that I meant no harm.

And stared.

At the podium, he set a pile of papers down.

"Jacob Black was an invaluable member of the pack. He died a hero, searching the grounds for anyone left behind. He was a good kid, always following orders and giving helpful tips to the newer members. It is a sad thing that he had to die so young. In his prime, I would say. But, everything happens for a reason, and he is in a better place now."

Sam stepped down from the podium and made room for the grave diggers to drop the casket, a wonderful mahogany number, into the ground.

I stood there, taking in the scene. I saw people crying.

He may not mean much to me now, but he did to others.

Like Billy, who was surrounded by the pack.

The old man was hard faced, but his eyes were watering.

"Why are you here?" asked a rough voice behind me.

Sam.

" I wanted to be." I responded, keeping my eyes focused on the grave.

"It's not a good time, wouldn't you think? After last night? After this?" He chided.

"Shut up, Sam. He was a good friend, until…" I trailed off

"Until you became one of them." He finished. After a short pause, he said. "I know the whole story. Embry, Quil, and Seth told me. It was a dastardly thing to do."

I nodded.

"I think the treaty will have to be renewed." He suggested.

"No. I think we will be leaving Forks." I decided. It was time anyway.

I could hear him let out a sigh of relief.

"We won't be coming back. I think we've caused too much pain here." I turned to face him.

He looked so much older. He had the scars and worry lines of an experienced leader.

Sam nodded and gestured for me to leave.

I nodded again in response.

It was time for a new start.

Forks held too many memories.

Many of them bad, a few of them good.

But too many.

I had a family now.

And a son.

I spent so many years acting like a six year old who didn't get what she wanted for Christmas.

It was time to grow up.

_**THE END**_

**Or is it?? You get to decide!**

**If you REALLY want the epilouge while i'm on vacation, leave me TONS of reviews!**

* * *


	26. Epilogue: A Wedding

I know its short. But I will be posting a sequel. Thank you everyone and leave me lots of reviews!

* * *

Epilogue: A Wedding

JPOV

I stood in the back of the church. I was not ready for this wedding.

I know Bella loves him, but I'm not quite there yet.

My thoughts on the Cullens have changed, yes. But not on him.

Emmet's hilarious. That guy is crazy. He acts like a five year old most of the time. He's a huge softie, despite his muscular features.

Jasper's a pretty cool guy. He's quiet, but when he does talk, he knows what he's saying. He's a good listener, too. He won't interrupt you with stupid questions or get distracted. He's a great father figure, and he reminds me a little of Thomas.

Carlisle. I don't know Carlisle very well, but he seems to be very wise. He doesn't like to rush into things.

Esme definitley fits into the role of grandmother, not that she gets to show it much. She outfitted me with a new car and new room, here in Newburg.

Alice is scary. She, apparently, is my godmother, but she's constantly attempting to get me to go shopping with her. Jasper explains it's a minor compulsion for her. For me, it's just creepy.

Rosalie keeps to herself. Bella explained that she's a little jealous about the fact that I am possible. Other than that, she's happy I'm here. I guess.

And then there's _him_. He won't change in my eyes, not ever. No matter how happy he makes Bella, he still left her. He still hurt her. And I will _never_ forgive him for that.

He stood at the altar, looking so nervous it made me want to laugh. Like Bella would ever leave him standing there. Like Bella would stoop to his level.

The music began, and the doors opened. Bella was alone, seeing as Charlie was... yeah. Alice and Rosalie emerged first. They gracefully walked down the aisle.

Then came Bella herself. She looked radiant. A huge smile was plastered to her face, and her dress was flowing all around her. I couldn't help but feel a surge of happiness at seeing her so much happier than I had ever seen her in my entire exsistence.

She beamed at Edward as the music led her towards him. When she arrived, the music stopped.

Carlisle cleared his throat. He would be conducting the ceremony.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today..."

He droned on as a smell wafted through my nose. It was warm, and soft, and so incredibly amazing.

I heard small footsteps walking down the hall behind the doors.

Oh, God. It was her.


	27. Because Of You

Author's Note:

_**The Sequel is up!**_

_**I Repeat,**_

_**The Sequel is up!**_

Sorry, but I was getting a little impatient with only 21 hits in almost 2 days and finally realized that most people hadn't known it was up yet, so I decided to give you guys a WAKE UP CALL!!

Haha. I hope you guys actually wanted the sequel, because it would really suck if you didn't.

You can either go on my profile and go to the link, or search the title, which is…

BECAUSE OF YOU

Yayyyyy!!

Oh! and I just wanted to thank you all for making my story a sucess and to those whose creative, funny, and constructive reviews kept me writing.

You guys are the best readers a girl can have!!


End file.
